


Hunger

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [7]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Collars, Human Pet, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Pet Play, Pet Store, Predator/Prey, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampire Eddie Gluskin, Vampire Eddie Takes Care of Human Pet waylon, Vampire!Eddie, hunger, phylacteries, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon knew there was something wrong with the man in the back booth of the club. He couldn't put his finger on it but the way the man continued to stare at him was off putting. He decided to stay out of it and remove himself from the situation only to unknowingly walk right into a world he hadn't expected to truly exist. And end up the prey of the very man whose gaze he was fleeing.





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now but i am thinking about turning it into a full story later on when i finish up a couple of my current ones. Money Troubles being one of them at the moment. But this was inspired by @the_Husbando from tumblr who did a Vampire!Eddie cosplay. Actually multiple of them and so i wrote the cosplay into reality. They're kind of my muse right now.

Those eyes glowed in the shadows of that club, inhuman and cold. As if the life behind them had been snuffed out but the man was clearly alive. They glinted, gazing past the girl that strung herself out across the table top, dangling from the pole in the center of the table. A glass held lazily in his hands, the alcohol in it was untouched. The ice that jostled around within the drink slowly melting and diluting the caramel colored booze within. Those eyes never strayed to look at the girl. Her pale flesh slicked with sweat and laced with a thickly scented perfume trying to cover the smell of cigarettes and booze from long nights. Her body was sickly skinny, probably having a bad drug habit as well, the makeup was layered on thick on her face to cover up the bruises her significant other gave her and the dark under eye circles of sleepless nights. The man seemed to not care one bit about her display, simply using her as an excuse for the moment not to stand out.

 

Those eyes were staring passed the girl across the club to fix on the blonde male who was caught staring back. The creeping chill of eyes on him caused him to look and once he knew those glowing inhuman eyes were watching him, like a large predatory cat and he had found his prey, the blonde male couldn’t look away. The man was a shadow, a blip in the darkest corner of the club, taking up a booth where the flashing lights barely reached. A cigarette was raised to his lips, holding it between two pink lines as he breathed in a deep puff. It vacated via his nostrils in a slow exhale, the male seemed to relish the burn the smoke provided and the buzz of nicotine that followed. His black hair was slicked back neatly. His square jaw was relaxed, his posture was firm, straight back, one leg propped up, crossing a knee as his hand holding the drink dangled freely. His wrist rolling, causing the soft clink of the ice against the sides.

 

The music was loud, blaring in the blonde’s ears and making him wince. He had been invited to the establishment by a friend who needed some new tech set up for their music and lighting. A whole new system that had come out that year. It would make the place seem a little less trashy and the owner was excited about it. Enough that he let the techie have free drinks when he was done. Despite being a college student, Waylon wasn’t much of a drinker so he settled for a soda while he finished up processing a new program for the machine. Though he had a hard time focusing with the man in the black suit staring at him. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks and sighed, telling himself it was probably nothing. He looked out of place here and felt like it even more. He was in just a plain pair of jeans and a dark grey hoodie. His hair was a mess from running his fingers through it, stressing out about an upcoming project in his classes.

 

He cursed under his breath, his thoughts were scattered, struggling to hold into one coherent formation due to the icy chill running down his spine. He could have sworn he could hear the clink of the ice in the dark haired male’s glass from across the room, even through the heavy thump of the music and all the other noises of a working club. After a couple minutes, he chanced a glance over his shoulder and found the corner booth was empty. The girl was gone and the glass sat on the table undisturbed. He sat up straight, looking around the room quickly to survey it for the lurking figure but found nobody that matched the man's stature or eerie presence.  “Hey Way, you got that program done yet?” The bartender spoke up, startling Waylon and nearly causing him to drop the device in his hand that the program was on.

 

He sighed, relaxing in his seat and nodded. “Yeah. Here.”

 

“You alright Way?” The man asked. “You look a little….jumpy.”

 

Waylon nodded once again and cleared his throat, sliding off of his seat as he finished the last few gulps of his soda and sat the glass down. “Yeah, I’m just tired. College has got me wired this semester and not in a good way. I think I’m going to head home. I’ll stop in tomorrow night and finish the setup if that’s fine.”

 

“Yeah sure. No problem. Get home safe, alright?” Waylon nodded and zipped up his hoodie, sliding his messenger bag over his shoulder so the strap fit across his chest and it was at his back before making his way past a group of older men who were coming in. The outside was cold. The chill of the night air nipped at Waylon’s nose, drawing a shaky breath from his chest. It was nearing Halloween and the cold was relentless. The days were hot beneath the sun but they’ve had more thick cloud coverage then he could count this month.

 

The club was nestled back between a couple shops that closed long before the club opened at night. It was dark out already and a slight gust rushed up through the narrow alleys between buildings causing Waylon to shiver once again. His pale blue eyes squinted in the dim lighting of the entryway as he unchained his bike from a post near the entrance and fed the chain into his backpack with the neon green lock attachment. He started rolling his bike through the alley, heading for the main thoroughfare so he could ride straight down the bike trails that cut through the local park and make a quick stop at a nearby convenience store before heading back to his apartment.

 

He turned and steered his bike by the handle bars, the helmet still hanging from the bars as he heard grunting a few feet away. The rustling of fabric and shoes against pavement came right after, forcing Waylon to stop in his tracks. He looked up and down the alley, searching for the source of the sounds but it was too dark to see. He dug into his front pocket and pulled out his phone, fiddling with the bright screen until the flashlight app came on and he slowly wheeled the bike closer as he inspected where the sound came.

 

There was a small alcove that created shelter from the breeze that slithered through the narrow paths of the alley. In it, he spotted movement and as the light landed on the alcove, he saw two figures pressed together. The largest of the two was in a familiar all black apparel, the scarf of his suit hung over his shoulders and the hands were covered in black leather gloves but Waylon knew the form with ease. The same unsettling feeling festered in his stomach, telling him to walk away. To do it now. But he couldn’t stop himself. The figure that the large man was hunched over, clutching so tightly to his chest, Waylon recognized to be the dancer with her skimpy black skirt that was far too short and thin for this kind of weather and her pink blouse which was ruffled in an odd fashion at the chest. Her hand at first looked to be clutching the man’s bicep back but as Waylon stepped forward, the figure moved, both forms shuddered and the hand fell free, limp against the harsh weathered brick exterior. Her body was curved in an unnatural arch for their current position and her head was facing away from the male.

 

It took Waylon all of a minute to realize he messed up and over stayed his welcome when the clouds of steam rose up into the crisp night air. Coming from the fresh stream of blood pooling from her neck and dripping down along her open chest. Her clothing ripped in the front and one hand pinned to the wall as if she had tried to fight the larger male off. Waylon dropped his phone on the ground as he stumbled back in shock. Reaching for the handle bars but accidentally blinding himself with the bright light of his phone as he leaned forward. Against the surrounding darkness it disoriented him long enough for the large male to approach with a swift stride and grip the front of Waylon’s bike, ripping it from his grasp. Those deep blue eyes were glowing like hot embers in a dark hearth. The unnatural hue was even more unsettling as the pupils constricted to pinpoints and blood covered the male’s lips. He bared his teeth in a snarl as the bike was swung around with ease using only one hand to lift it off the ground and shove Waylon back into the wall.

 

He grunted, feeling the back of his head connect with the rough brick exterior. Colors popped in the back of his vision as his eyes closed, wincing as a hand reached up to touch where something warm and wet ran down his skin. His head throbbed and his vision blurred for the moment, trying to focus between the phone flashlight still beaming up in his face and the heavy darkness around them. He was stunned, watching the massive form throw his bike off to the side, landing near the now crumpled lifeless body of the dancer.

 

The man loomed over Waylon. His sheer size was frightening alone but the bloodied lips pulled back into a predatory snarl increased the already immense fear the blonde had of this man. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small canister of carry on pepper spray but before he could press the stopper down on it, his wrist was grabbed and slammed against the wall. The other hand hooked his throat and pinned the rest of him against the wall with ease. A strangled cry left his lips as the tight grasp on his wrist caused his bones to creak from the power of the hold alone. Pain shot through his arm and made his fingers tingle with the beginning threads of numbness.

 

Waylon’s mouth gaped open as he gasped for breath, a wheezing sound came as the grip on his throat tightened. He was caught between inhaling and coughing, struggling for oxygen as the male stooped down to his level much like he had to for the dancer. Waylon felt the hot wet tongue on his exposed neck. Lapping over his pulse point. His heart was racing in his chest. He whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, terrified of ending up just like the girl.

 

“I can smell your fear darling.” The man purred in such a way that the smaller male swore he could feel the vibrations rumbling from the dark haired male’s chest. His chest rose and fell in quick gasps, sucking in gulps of air through the small allowances the grip allowed. “It smells phenomenal.” His words were lavished, hanging on the syllables with gusto as if this were all some game.

 

Waylon used his free hand to grasp at the arm holding his throat, trying to pry it away with weak attempts, his head was spinning and the throbbing in the back of it grew worse. He whimpered, feeling his stomach clench and tighten as the male’s tongue lapped at the wetness sliding down the back of his neck. His fingers slipped from the arm and reached for the lapels of the coat. Tugging and hooking into the pockets and buttons on it. Trying pitifully to either push him away or just find a grip on the male to keep on his feet.

 

He couldn’t distinguish his actions anymore as the throbbing became sharp jolts through his head. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell over down his cheeks. His pale blue orbs pleading to the larger form as he gasped for breath once more. His vision was going dark at the edges. Shadows pulling at them like curtains at the end of a theater tragedy. The larger male leaned back, straightening up as his foot stepped on the phone, blocking out the light that had been causing the blonde male so much trouble but now all he could see was those two deep blue eyes. Staring at him like gems, glowing around the tiny black pits that disrupted that ocean. What Waylon thought was dead within them, he now saw something far different and far more terrifying. Those eyes held a hunger in them, insatiable and primal. And they were locked on him.


	2. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter which I wasn't even sure i was going to write but everyone loved this AU so much that I went ahead with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think down below.

Waylon couldn’t remember when he had lost consciousness but he knew right away when he had regained it. His head throbbed and his throat was sore. Feeling swollen within. His lungs hurt, his chest felt like every breath was a struggle still but not because of being cut off. This struggle sent sharp pains through his rib cage like the kind gets after swimming underwater for a long time. His wrist ached as well as the side of his leg where his bike had hit him. He could feel the pain in his shin where the pedals and chain connected directly with skin. He expected to find at least a scrape and a bruise there. That is, if he could see. He felt something tight wrapped around his head, blocking off his sight and his hands were bound behind his back with a thick plastic cable. He was lying on something soft. He was able to shift in place and the material dipped with his weight while the rest rose up around him. The even cushioning and abundance of it told him it was a mattress at least.

 

He rolled over on it, trying to get a read on the surroundings when something tugged at his ankle. Something heavy that clinked around between his legs. It got hooked up on his pant leg and looped around one ankle causing Waylon to kick his feet around to get unwrapped. The jingling of the chain was far too loud in the silence of the room, making the male wince as his head throbbed painfully forcing him to settle into place and forgo his exploits. His mind was fuzzy as he tried to recall the events that led to his current predicament. He didn’t notice the eerie presence that settled in the room or the soft breeze of an open doorway until that familiar feeling of eyes on him started to fester within.

 

The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and he was stone still, dreading what might come should he show any sign of being lucid at the moment. He kept his breathing slow and listened for movement but nothing came. He strained to sense any other disturbances but there was not a single sound until a voice sounded right next to his ear. “I can hear your heartbeat darling. I know you’re awake.” Two fingers gently rested over his pulse point in his neck. Carefully stroking the artery beneath the frail pale flesh of the blonde male. The soft pads of the fingertips caressing the area adoringly.

 

“You are beautiful darling. One of a kind.” The deep voice purred, causing shivers to race down Waylon’s spine. He flinched at the dip of the mattress, showing the presence had sat beside him. There was subtle movement before it ceased, Waylon imagined the man was positioned much like he had at the bar. Legs crossed so eloquently. The soft scent of cigarette smoke wafted on the air, tickling his nostrils. “You’re unaffected by my gaze.” The voice cooed. “You can sense a predator in your vicinity. Not many can do that.”

 

The hand drew away from his throat, gingerly dancing fingertips across the material that blocked his vision. He felt the soft breath ghost across his cheek as the voice continued. “And yet you still ended up at my mercy. What a shame…” Waylon could hear the satisfied smirk forming on those lips. Could hear them drawing back in a wolfish grin. The man was proud of himself. He had caught his prey and Waylon, he didn’t even put up much of a struggle. Not much more then the dancer had anyway.

 

“Wha…” Waylon began, his voice rasping from dryness. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. He felt an icy chill sneaking along his spine as he contemplated what he was going to say. He didn’t even know what he wanted to know. He had so many questions but he was too afraid to form them into words. His heart kicked up a few notches in speed and his head throbbed once more, causing him to wince. A dizziness swept through him as his nerves ignited with a heat that betrayed his chilled flesh, rushing over him in one go. Beads of sweat forming as his thoughts raced and the headache that had formed in the back of his skull worsened.

 

“Shhh. Relax darling. You're safe, for now.” The slight shift of the mattress was the only warning before the heat of the male's tongue lapped at his throat. He felt the sharp incisors drag across his flesh teasingly before retreating. “Your heart is so loud.” He purred. “So exciting.”

 

The male sat up, drawing away as the warm palms caressed his cheek. Thumb stroking over the dip of flesh around his cheekbones and jawline. “Your head was injured. It's best not to get too wound up or it'll only hurt more. Just relax and rest.” There was a sickeningly satisfied laugh. “Besides, it's not like you'll be going anywhere.”

 

That was all Waylon was left with before the subtle gust of air rustled over his skin signalling a door had been opened and the presence left.

 

Sometime during the absence of the man, Waylon had slipped away into sleep once more. But was awoken when the heavy breaths rolled across his neck. He could feel the dampness of each exhale on his skin, the condensation of vapor collecting there. A shiver ran through his body, startled and terrified, his body went rigid as a low growl rumbled. Waylon could smell the blood on his breath, could feel the hungry gaze fixed on him. “Wretched filthy whores. All of them.” The man snarled, his voice was sharp, a bark that caused Waylon to flinch. “But not you...oh no not you. Your blood is pure.” The hot tongue rolled over his pulse point once more, wantingly. Yearning for another taste but the male huffed quickly and pulled away as he spat out. “So clean and innocent. A rare virginity in this god forsaken world.”

 

“So much _sin_ . So much _filth.”_ Those words were treated like they were foul and rotting on his tongue. As if the very formation of them was unbearable. A miserable action that had to be carried out. That had to be said because it was the horrid truth.

 

Waylon flinched when fingertips touched just below the blindfold over his eyes and with feather light touches, slid down Waylon’s cheek. It glided across bruised flesh, causing tingly sensations in Waylon’s skin. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and a tight pull shot down his back, tugging at his spine. It wasn’t painful. It felt like the kind of pull one seeks out when performing a really good deep stretch in the mornings or at the end of the day. It bordered on pleasure and arousal but was a hundred percent wrong for this situation.

 

His heartbeat sped up, blood rushing, the loud thumping could easily be heard by the male and for the first time ever, the bed was jarred by a sudden forceful movement of the male getting up. Jumping away from Waylon, the sound of his expensive dress shoes clicking on the wood flooring. They had accented heels by the sound of it, the way they scuffed the boards as if the creature had stumbled. Almost startled or as if Waylon had burned him with his touch. A hiss came, inaudible or foreign words mumbled under his breath as he cursed and Waylon heard the figure whisk out of the room. The door closing with a thud all it’s own leaving Waylon confused on the bed.

 

He tilted his head, shifting a little bit at a time or what little the restraints allowed before he heard the door open once more and a quieter approach was made. He thought it might have been someone else but those large hands touched Waylon’s forearm, curling around one with a cold familiarity and he was being pulled up off the bed by the arm and dragged into a seated position. “Open your eyes and I’ll cut them out.” The man growled into his ear, his lips sliding over the shell of it unintentionally before he felt the blindfold start to loosen and slip free.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and kept them like that as the hands left his form. He heard movement, the rustling of material and sloshing of liquid in a bottle before the touch returned, much more careful, gently caressing the side of his head around the wound on the back of the blonde’s head. His hair stained red and crusted with dried blood from the injury he sustained the night before. “Hold still.” The words were murmured, the tone soft and mournful in a way that was uncharacteristic of the earlier behavior the man expressed earlier that day.

 

Waylon hissed in pain as a soft cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol pressed over the wound. He flinched away, feeling the sharp stinging burning pain that brought tears to his eyes. It further agitated the throbbing in his head. The other hand that had been caressing the side of his head now snaked around to cup his forehead and prevent him from pulling away. “What did I say?” He grunted, the hold was a little firmer, a little more impatient as the cotton ball was dabbed around and the stinging slowly faded out.

 

A minute or so later in heavy silence, the cotton was exchanged for a bandage patch that was held in place by gauze that wrapped around Waylon’s head once again. Purposely wrapped around his eyes to prevent sight and taped in place. It was firm enough not to slip off from motion alone. Once that was finished, there was quiet rustling before a hand touched Waylon’s chin and tilted his head up. “Open your mouth.” He directed. Waylon obeyed albeit reluctantly, too afraid not to. A small ovular object was placed on Waylon’s tongue leaving a bitter residue on his taste buds. A few sips of water washed over them as well. “Swallow it. It’s medicine.”

 

Waylon didn’t have to be told twice. He gulped down the pill and the small allowance of liquid before leaning towards the touch, seeking more. “Please….” He gasped softly, lips parted and seeking relief for his dry hoarse throat. The man hummed softly as he gripped the techie’s chin more firmly and slowly poured small sips into his mouth at a time. Controlling how quickly the small blonde consumed the liquid and to prevent him from choking on it accidentally.

 

After about half the water in the glass was drank down, the man set the glass aside. Waylon heard the soft thunk of the heavy glass on a smooth wooden surface. He chewed on his lip in contemplation, rolling over the questions still flitting about his mind but with less urgency now. “Wh- what is your name?” He started, finding that to be a much safer one compared to all the rest he considered asking.

 

There was shifting and the soft sound of a grunt as if the male hadn’t expected the question to come at all. There was a long pause of silence before the male opened his mouth to answer. His words were wary, as if trusting Waylon with this tidbit of information could have dire repercussions. “My name is Eddie.”

 

Another bout of silence formed and Waylon nodded slowly. “Eddie…” He murmured, committing the name to memory though he wasn’t really sure if it was worth it. Wondering if the male- if Eddie would kill him soon anyway. Especially now that he knows his name. Not like anyone would believe him anyway. He can’t just run to the authorities and tell them he watched a man drink a woman dry of her blood then he abducted him. They’d send him off to the nearest Asylum or tell him he probably had brain damage from the bump on his head. Either way, any attempt would be futile.

 

“I’m sorry.” Waylon tilted his head up when he heard the words, almost assuming he had imagined them when he felt a hand touch his cheek. Fingertips brushing over the side of his face before they retracted from his skin as if the man was afraid to touch him.

 

Waylon was intrigued by this response and felt the sudden urge to push on with it. No longer feeling intimidated, he blind courage spurred on by well, his own temporary blindness. “Why am I here?” Waylon asked, his voice a little firmer, a little stronger.

 

Met with more silence, the techie was about to ask his question once again when Eddie finally answered. “Because….you’re different.”

 

“But how?” Waylon pushed on. His voice edged a little with impatience.

 

“You spent hours in a club but didn’t touch a single drop of alcohol.” Eddie began, shifting on the mattress, moving closer to Waylon, either that or he had turned to face him more fully. “You never once looked at the dancers and if you passed by one, you met them with respect.” He explained. “Your scent is clean. _You_ are clean. Not just in the physical capacity darling.”

 

Waylon’s mouth was open about to speak up but words fled him. He closed his mouth, his lips forming a thin line as he retreated into his thoughts. He didn’t really know how to respond to that so once again he settled into silence. Eddie seemed to follow it as well, not wanting to interrupt the smaller male should he have something important to ask. After all, chances were he wouldn’t be leaving this place.

 

Waylon was in the middle of sorting through the possible questions to ask when a whole other problem made it’s appearance. He shifted in place, squirming a little as he chewed on his lip nervously. Trying to decide how to form this question without the overwhelming embarrassment that would accompany the problem but he found there was no good way to say it. “Um, Eddie?”

 

“Yes darling?” The larger male asked, raising a brow at Waylon’s squirming and shifting, wondering silently what could be the cause.

 

“I uh...I was wondering..if I may use a restroom?” His cheeks flushed a soft pink hue as a slow heat rose behind them. Waylon heard a soft breath of relief from the larger man and a light chuckle making Waylon a little more impatient and ashamed. Cursing himself for drinking so much soda at the club.

 

“Of course darling. But, the blindfold stays on.” Eddie’s voice had a more playful tone to it. Much more light hearted than earlier and it was unsettling to the smaller male.


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns how to care for his new pet. Sort of.

Waylon had never been so embarrassed in his entire life as he was when he requested a bathroom. His hands were no longer bound, which the bindings were his very own bike cable he used the night before. The chain had been released from his ankle and he was steered by the large hand gripping his shoulder into the bathroom. Positioned right in front of the toilet but a whole new issue arose. He couldn’t see to aim. This problem was swiftly solved by Eddie who guided Waylon’s hands to ensure he didn’t miss. An experience Waylon could have definitely lived without. “Darling, I’ve lived a hundred years. There is nothing I haven’t seen on the human body. Just relax.” Eddie purred into his ear, making Waylon’s dire urge to go flag a bit and he could have sworn his lower parts retreated as well as if shrinking back from the cold.

 

The longer he waited to go the harder it was. He could feel Eddie’s breath on the back of his neck. Could smell the faint wisps of cigarette smoke on his clothing, barely concealing the always ever present smell of blood. The heat of the larger male’s body pressed against his was even worse. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and willed his shy bladder to go and was both mortified and relieved that it had done as he wished. Soon finishing up.

 

He was even more relieved by the fact the larger male had released him so he could take care of himself and adjust his clothing before he was steered towards the sink. Liquid soap was dripped into his palms and the water was adjusted for him as he washed up. Waylon felt like he was four years old and incapable of handling himself without parental supervision. It was degrading and downright humiliating.

 

Once he was taken care of, he was steered back to the bed and turned around before both of his shoulders were gripped and he was pushed back to sit down. The hands released him once he was seated and he heard the rustling of clothing. He felt the heavy chain latch around his ankle and lock into place. Eddie didn’t make a move to retrieve the bike cable or even attempt to restrain Waylon’s hands. “Are you hungry?” Eddie asked in a sympathetic tone. Waylon hesitated before shaking his head slowly. His appetite had fled him and he was leery of trusting a monster to find him a meal.

 

Eddie regarded this response and sighed. “Fine, then I’ll bring you something later.” Waylon gave a slow nod as the soft rustling came again, this time gaining distance from him before the clicked shut and the presence faded from the room. No longer feeling the power of those eyes on him.

 

Waylon had managed to curl up on the bed, dragging himself up along it and tugging the chain along with him across the bedding. He felt it get caught up on the layers of fabric repeatedly and jerked it in frustration before giving in. Pulling the blanket over himself haphazardly to create the illusion of hiding away from the monster that held him captive. A childish attempt at that. With the blindfold on, it was hard to do anything other than sleep. Especially once the medicine finally set into his system and made the throbbing pain in his head transform into a numb fuzzy feeling. As if he were floating or dazed. Soon his eyes closed and he submitted to the fog clouding his thoughts.

  


Waylon was abruptly awoken by the jarring bang of something being knocked over. It sounded like glass of some sorts shattering across the floor and a deep voice cursing out loud. A high pitch shriek came, cut short by a wet tearing sound and gurgling followed. At this point Waylon was stone still on the bed, He had the blankets tucked over his head like a little kid hiding from the strange noises he heard in the darkness. The wet sounds continued, almost slurping like and Waylon knew by the slightly muffled sound that the door was partially open and the walls were thin. Rustling of fabric and the last final gasps of dying breath came before silence followed.

 

The limp _thunk_ of a body hitting the floor with disinterest was the only other sound. A gust of air jostled the edges of the blanket as he continued to hide, the small crack in between doing him no favors as the man loomed over the bed. Standing beside it in silence contemplation. Staring down at the terrified male beneath the covers. He didn’t speak. He didn’t even make a move towards him. Just stood there and watched the trembling form. It was frustrating to the man but there was little he could do about it. He had covered the younger male’s eyes, preventing him from looking at him _that_ way. He couldn’t stand it when people looked at him in _that_ way. It was infuriating.

 

An animalistic snarl rumbled out of his chest as his own thoughts riled him up causing Waylon to flinch beneath the covers. The smell of blood permeated the room and the air flow was disturbed once more with the man’s brisk exit. The door clicking shut in the silence before Waylon was left alone.

  


**_…………………………………………_ **

  


Eddie had left his lair in search of something that would help him with his new ‘acquisition’. He had never owned another living creature before and usually his only interactions with humans was when he was hungry or in need of some sort of expense. The male wasn’t hungry, he was always afraid, Eddie could tell by the sound of his heart beat. Constantly racing in his presence. Well, that’s not entirely true. Only when Waylon was aware of his presence. There were plenty of times where the smaller male never noticed and Eddie would sit in the chair at his desk and watch his pet for hours. Just watching him. Studying his behavior and his reactions to certain stimulus. Trying to figure out how to interact without scaring the poor boy half to death. And without removing the blindfold.

 

He cruised through town in a well maintained old pickup truck. It had a little bit of rumble in the tail end but it wasn’t that bad. Just in need of a tune up. It was the early hours of morning but there was a pet shop that was open nearby and he was in dire need of assistance.

 

The shop was part of a strip mall on the outskirts of the city. In the moderate status suburbs. The kind typical american families live in in cheesy picture perfect films. Or more precisely, the kind that are featured in horror movies. Complete with HOA and white picket fence front yards and neighborhood watch groups. It wasn’t the sort of place Eddie liked hanging around in. People were too nosey in places like this. Always watching, gossiping and sticking their nose in business that does not involve them. He liked it better in the heart of the city where nobody cares about anything but themselves and would easily turn their gaze away from suspicious behavior if only to avoid being caught in unnecessary problems.

 

He pulled up to the front of the store, stepping out of his truck, he was still clad in his black suit and tie. His hands covered in his leather gloves and his scarf hung lazily around his neck. The deep red a stark contrast to the black attire. He made his way inside and glanced around at the abundance of pet supplies and immediately went for a shelf near the front windows with guidebooks on how to take care of specific kinds of pets. He wondered to himself what to classify the male in his home as, he would refer to him as a minx but right now his only options were cats and dogs. Another thought over it, his mind remembering those soft blue puppy eyes, terrified and wide, staring directly at him. He shivered at the thought, feeling the throb of his fangs inside his mouth as he reached for a guidebook on dog training.

 

“Can I help you with anything sir?” A young woman with long brown hair tied back into a haphazard ponytail, her soft features were warm and sincere despite the early hours of morning and her emerald eyes took in the considerably larger male with curiosity.

 

“Oh, um...yes actually. I’m a first time pet owner and I don’t really know what to do.” Eddie said sheepishly, gesturing  with the dog guide book in hand as he gave her a warm smile in return. “He just sort of landed in my lap.”

 

“Oh! Okay. So you have a dog then? Do you know what kind of breed he is?” Eddie noted the girl’s name tag read Lisa on it. “Are you having any troubles with him?”

 

His deep blue eyes shifting from the tag to her gaze as he thought about his pet. “I’m not really sure. He’s kind of small and had golden hair that’s a little shaggy. He’s recovering from an injury and it’s really scared of me right now. Doesn’t want to eat and just sleeps all day and night.”

 

“Hm, he might be depressed but it also might be a side affect of his medication. Is he on anything right now?” She asked, guiding the male towards a section of dog supplies.

 

“Just painkillers to help him relax.” Eddie said softly, clutching the book in hand.

 

Lisa stopped in front of some supplies, dog bed and leashes, collars and cages amongst them. There was also dog food on the other side. “Well the first step of making a dog feel welcome in it’s new environment is giving it a space of it’s own. If he’s been owned before, having a new owner might be scary and some good ways of helping him feel better might be giving him a collar all his own or maybe a bed.” Lisa gestured to some of them. “Toys are another form of comfort. He might just be nervous and having something of his own to play with by himself might help him warm up to his new home. Is he fixed?”

 

Eddie reached out and touched a handful of different collars meant for bigger dogs. Each were different shapes, sizes and colors. Each was beautiful and would fit his human well. “Oh uh..” He trailed off when he heard the question. “No, he is not. Is that a problem?”

 

Lisa hummed to herself in thought as if thinking over her words before giving a curt nod. “It can be. I’m surprised, most shelters won’t allow a pet to be adopted unless they’ve been fixed and microchipped.”

 

“I uh, I found him out on the street actually. Wandering an alley. He doesn’t have a microchip.” Eddie explained and Lisa made a sound of understanding. She tucked a wayward strand of brown hair back behind her ear.

 

“That makes sense now.” She rocked back on her feet thoughtfully before adding. “Okay then if you’re not going to microchip him anytime soon, a collar with an ownership identity tag should suffice. Though microchips are more permanent and can’t be lost. Also, you should talk to a vet about getting him fixed. There are a lot of positive health benefits and it lessens the hormones required for reproducing so he’s less likely to be anxious and in need to mate.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” He said as he pulled a plain black collar with a soft fabric like material on it off of a hook. Their was a D ring on it for the leash to attach to and an optional bell accessory.

 

“We also have an array of body harnesses if he has an issue with pulling on walks.” Lisa piped up.

 

Eddie glanced from the collar to the girl and nodded his understanding. “We haven’t really been out on a walk yet. He’s skittish right now and with the injury, it’s best he remain indoors for now.” Eddie explained as he sat the collar on top of the book and started rummaging through different types of collar tags to place on the collar. Picking out a plain silver circular identity tag, rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface of it with a soft smile on his features. “I believe this will do.”


	4. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon learns of his new role. Eddie enjoys every second of it.

The large male didn’t return for some time. Long enough that Waylon was beginning to grow scared he may be stuck here in this room, forgotten, chained up and trapped. He felt as if he had been sleeping for far too long and that it had to have been a couple days since his capture. His stomach was beginning to growl and hunger pains twisted it up. He squirmed on the bed, feeling parched once more but he didn’t dare to speak up about it. The room had been quiet for so long. He had been alone for so long, he was starting to feel the madness that sets in when plagued with too much silence. The darkness of the blindfold didn’t help either and he knew his bandages needed to be changed. They were itchy and the throbbing pain was coming back. Slowly at first. Working it’s way into the wound at first before it started to spread throughout his skull.

 

Soft wisps of smoke curled around his nose, causing Waylon to assume he was imagining it. There wasn’t the unsettling feeling of eyes on him that accompanied the larger male’s presence. The smell of blood failed to reach him as well so he brushed it off.

 

Unbeknownst to Waylon, the man was present. Sitting in the chair once again, watching him quietly. He had a bag of belongings at his side, waiting for the moment he thought would be the best to engage the male and show him his new accessories. But first, his pet needed to be fed and bathed. He was starting to seem less perky since the night he was taken and Eddie had learned that feeding should be regular between 2 to 3 times a day depending on the pet’s needs and bathing was considered a bonding experience. Where the owner provides comfort and care in a more intimate and personal setting. All of this of course was learned from the book he was currently reading, hence the reason why the eyes weren’t on Waylon. Eddie was too busy drinking in every word within those pages.

 

Waylon shuddered at a particular hunger pain and the groan left his lips when he shifted and a twinge of pain jolted through his skull from his wound. Eddie gazed up at the male and Waylon’s body went rigid. Holding absolutely still, frozen in place as that gaze rested on him and the unsettling chill scrambled up his spine. Eddie could hear the sudden kick started thud of Waylon’s heart as he became aware of his presence. It fascinated him that this man was unaffected by his gaze or at least in the way that he was supposed to be and yet it still started a biological reactions just by resting on the boy. Like he was immune to it’s effects but hypersensitive to it’s use.

 

“...please.” Waylon rasped, the first part of his sentence was silence, just the movement of lips but Eddie caught their formation as sound failed to reach them yet. The boy’s parched throat making it harder to speak. He got up and walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and picked up the bottle of water that had been sitting there encase the boy awoke. He gingerly touched the boy’s cheek, tilting his head up with a single finger and sliding it down to his chin. The pad of his thumb rubbing over Waylon’s bottom lip as he coaxed them to part and the rim of the water bottle was pressed against it. He carefully dribbled a few sips at a time into his mouth and waited for Waylon to swallow them and part his dry chapped lips for more. Tongue eagerly searching for the cool refreshing liquid, an easy taunt for the larger male but he behaved and continued until a good portion of the water was gone.

 

“Do you think you can eat something darling?” He asked, setting the bottle aside, capping the top. His eyes watching Waylon, those deep blue orbs settling onto the male, glowing in the darkness of the room. All consuming in their glimmer, devouring the sight before him. He could still hear the male’s heart beating so fast. He was nervous, even as the blonde nodded slowly in agreement. His body curved into an odd stretch on the bed, his spine arching as if he were attempting to perform some songless dance. It wasn’t until Waylon’s legs moved, causing the chains to jingle once more that he noticed the anklet was caught up on the bedding.

 

He made his way to the end of the bed and unhooked it before rising back to the head of the bed. His hand gently cupping the side of Waylon’s face and tilting it slowly to the side. Examining the dried blood on the bandages. The wound was agitated and probably was hurting his pet very much. Eddie leaned down and kissed Waylon’s forehead, right above the bandaging. “I’ll get you something to eat and bring you your medicine. Just hold on a little longer.”

 

Waylon gave a silent nod once more as Eddie left the room with an equal force of silence. Only to briskly sweep back inside several minutes later. The food he had brought his pet was from a corner grocer. A frozen meal that was microwaveable consisting of cooked beef with gravy on it, potatoes and greens. The steam slowly rose up from the black plastic tray. Each serving was divided up within to prevent cross contamination and easier cooking. In his other hand was another pain killer for his pet. “After you eat I can change your bandages and get you cleaned up. How does that sound?” He asked, setting the tray down onto the side table as he gave his pet the pill, pressing it to his lips to urge him to open up. Waylon was hesitant but the pain in his skull was too much to bear through and he obliged. Swallowing it with a few generous gulps of water.

 

Eddie gently pet his head in a show of praise as if he were some helpless dog. Murmuring a soft and warm. “Good boy.” To the male that was just as degrading as being handled like a four year old in the bathroom. Afterwards, he was carefully and slowly fed his meal. Eddie refused to allow Waylon to do it himself, since the male was blindfolded, he feared he would spill the hot contents onto himself. Which Waylon’s dignity continued to take one blow after another.

 

His features twisted into a frown by the end of the meal when he realized Eddie probably wasn’t going to let him handle himself when cleaning came into the picture, This was proven when the male left and he heard the sound of water rushing into a bathtub in the next room over. Already prepared for the worst, he mustered up his courage with mixed annoyance. “I can tend to myself perfectly fine.” He said a bit too sharply when Eddie started to unclip the chain on his ankle in order to take him into the bathroom.

 

“That’s obvious darling but I’d rather do it myself.” He purred back to his pet. Reaching out to gently stroke the strands out of his face. “Now be a good boy and keep your eyes closed. Or do I need to remind you of the consequences?” That last part was a cold snarl that caught Waylon by surprise. Whatever moxy he had managed to salvage fizzled out in that sentence and he resigned himself to surrender. Closing his eyes and submitting as the bandages were removed from his eyes.

 

“Good boy. See, it's so much easier when you obey.” The larger male purred into his ear. Hot breath ghosting across his skin caused Waylon to shiver and tense up. The sharp incisors played over the shell of his ear then he heard the sound of sniffing. ‘ _Was he sniffing my head wound?’_ Waylon was even more creeped out. Of course, unbeknownst to Waylon, a vampire’s sense of smell, much like a dog's is much more acute. To the point they can read every last molecule of blood and could even tell an entire family’s medical and hereditary history just from a sniff.

 

At the moment though, Eddie was just checking to see if there was any bacteria or infection growing in the wound. With a pleased growl that had Waylon flinching away, he drew back and carefully scooped the male up. One arm slipping under Waylon’s legs and the other looping around his waist to pull him close to his chest. Carrying him into the bathroom to be seated on the edge of the tub.

 

Eddie carefully undressed Waylon, keeping a hand on him to prevent him from falling off the ledge or losing his balance. Waylon wasn't at all thrilled when his boxers were removed and whatever imaginary barriers he had built between them out of safety were shattered when a hand slid along his thigh. He pinched his legs together and tilted his head forward. Eyes squeezed shut as he feared what was to happen to him if this kept up. “No need to be afraid darling. I'm not going to hurt you.” His hand rose to Waylon’s throat where he caressed his neck and jaw. “Your heart is so loud. Trembling with fear….fear of me.” His voice wilted for a breath before a sigh followed. The strong large hands moved his hips as he was guided off the edge and into the warm carefully tempered water.

 

He could feel the steam rolling off the surface in rising wisps around his body, curling across his skin as the warm water covered it. A groan of relief escaped his chest at the feeling of the water. His body relaxing into it, feeling like days since he last cleaned up. It had been a while since he’s even taken a bath, always being in a hurry and jumping into the shower for a couple minutes then running off to his next class or group. He often took these little pleasures for granted, though he could deal without the monster of a man looming over him. He felt the slight disturbance in the water as a damp rag broke the surface, the ripples cascading outward across his skin as the soaked material started lathering up his body. A drizzling of soap aided in the process, the sudden scent of lavender and earl gray hitting his senses. The soap was an expensive herbal blend made by a local company. Waylon recognized it only because his ex-girlfriend had received some as a gift for christmas from her folks. It was her favorite flavor and Waylon had become very acquainted with it.

 

The bathtime wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. When it came to cleaning his lower regions, Eddie permitted him to handle it himself but the rest of his body, Eddie took great care in washing. He even took over washing Waylon’s hair which was a bit of a necessary evil with his wound. Waylon couldn’t do it very well on his own even if he was allowed to see due to the area in which the wound was located. The shampoo that the man wash him with was from the same company, this time it was Jasmine and poppy scented. When his hair was washed, he was carefully pulled out of the tub, wrapped up in large warm fuzzy towels and sat on the toilet seat while his hair was dried, combed and soon the wounds were cleaned, bandaged and wrapped. Waylon was once again delivered into darkness but it was nice being able to open his eyes again instead of worrying over accidentally opening them and fretting punishment. Eddie hummed softly during these tedious tasks. Drying the rest of Waylon’s body, he helped dress him in new clothes and carried him back to the bed.

 

When he was sat back onto the bed, Eddie left him for just a moment, placing a hand on his thigh and giving a soft command. “Stay.”  It was as if he were speaking to a dog which Waylon did not appreciate yet he obeyed. Holding his position on the edge of the bed until the male returned to his side. The light shifting of the mattress was his only warning of the male’s presence before something cool and smooth was fixed around his neck. His chin was tilted up and he heard the slipping of leather through a buckle. Waylon tensed suddenly, his body going rigid, assuming the creature was slipping a belt around his neck. He held his position until he heard the man cooe adoringly. “Perfect fit.”

 

The weight of the leather was unsettling against his throat, Waylon reached up to touch it, feeling the front, his fingers hooked the fixture where the D ring was. There was a bell and circular metallic tag there. His mind was delayed by a minute or so before he realized what the accessory really was. “Is this a collar?” Eddie gave a hum of affirmation causing Waylon to practically imagine the smug smirk on the man’s face. His own features twisted up in a grimace as his fingers slid over the material, pulling on it in the process. Feeling the place where the cold metal buckle was. A warm hand pressed over his fingers and drew them away.

 

“You are my pet and I want only the best for you. Wouldn’t want you to wander off. This way the anklet is no longer needed.” Eddie purred, running his fingers over the leather before Waylon heard the click of the chain links as they were moved. The weight against his collar from the chains was what further outraged the blonde. He opened his mouth to speak but his words fizzled out and died on his lips when the creature’s hot breath rolled across his neck. Hitting the spots the collar didn’t protect. He shivered as those honey words purred and the predatory gaze was leveled on him. He didn’t need to see it to know those eyes were staring at him with a hunger that was far beyond any normal desire. “Be a good boy Waylon. Or else I’ll have to punish you.” Eddie hadn’t meant it to be vulgar or sexual in any way though Waylon took it like that. He was just using what he had learned from the guidebooks on dog ownership. Disobedience was met with punishment then followed up with refresher education. Reminding the unruly pup what was the right way to behave. Though he had no idea how he would punish Waylon if he did act up. He figured he’d cross that bridge when he gets there.


	5. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a heads up, to those of you reading my Outlast Mafia AU Money Troubles, the reason it hasn't been updated in a couple weeks has been I've been overwhelmed with work and daily life and I was preparing for a huge trip which i spent an entire weekend away for a friend's wedding. I was unable to take my laptop and figured I'd work on it on my phone, but then my phone broke. Not like physically broke, but like the whole thing quit allowing me to type so that was frustrating then my entire sleep schedule was thrown through a loop and it's really hard to get back into my groove since. so I've been focusing more on these smaller fic updates such as Hunger, Mount Massive Asylum and The Haunting. Also, I've been working on several different fan requests which will be updated one-shots. 
> 
> The cop AU, Genie AU and Angel and Demon AU haven't been forgotten. They're just on hold for a bit. I'll get back to them soon. Preferably after i finish writing Money Troubles which it's coming to a close soon anyway. So hopefully once my muse kicks back in for it, it'll be finished swiftly after that. It is the most demanding and taxing off all my pieces to write due to the chapter sizes and intense content. It takes a lot of research for some of the stuff and I've got like 12 pages of solid notes for it. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'll probably be updating this regularly along with The Haunting and Mount Massive Asylum. Check those out if you haven't. You'll like them. They're a lot of fun to write in between big story updates and when i just need some casual down time writing. Also, check out my one shot collection. It's full of a lot of different AU's, ships and scenarios, almost all of them are requests from friends or anonymous requests by my Tumblr followers. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the huge unload here, time for the story. Enjoy!

Waylon found himself being abruptly awoken to a sudden ghastly shriek that exploded throughout the building. His body was jolted out of the hazy heavy slumber as he sat bolt upright, the chain nearly strangling him as it caught up on the bedding and pulled awkwardly. He waited in silence, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for another sound, almost assuming he had imagined the shriek from his medicated sleep. Eddie had been laying heavy on the painkillers over the last couple days to the point Waylon spent more time sleeping than anything else. Woken up only to be fed and bathed, Eddie would change his bandages and dress him in warm simple clothing before the next dose of medicine from meal time would take it’s toll and he’d fall asleep, gathered up in the vampire’s foreboding arms.

 

Waylon was about to lean back when he heard a heavy thump and another loud scream. Eddie snarled out. “Whore!” Before a sudden storming of footsteps made their way into Waylon’s room. The door was partially open to allow the warmth from the rest of the structure inside and so Eddie could keep an eye on his pet when he couldn’t sit in the room with him. The door slammed shut and he heard the click of a lock and ragged breathing. He shifted on the bed, the chains jostling around by the motion as another gasp came. It was a very feminine sound that started Waylon. He strained to hear the girl as she kept her distance both from the door and the bed. Eddie was beating on the door, shaking it furiously within the frames to the point the wood was creaking and threatening to crack and give way. “Open this fucking door you slut!” Eddie bellowed.

 

The girl cried, moving around to hide on the other side of the bed so it was between the door and Eddie. Waylon was confused and terrified of the angered male. He was trembling of his own accord, curled up on the bed with nowhere to hide. He was envious as the girl slid underneath the bed and out of sight. Her movements ceased just as the door finally gave way, the hinges snapping from the force. Waylon flinched, throwing his hands up to cover his ears as it slammed down onto the floor, disregarded like useless trash. The larger male stalked into the room and searched. Sniffing around as his blue eyes searched for signs of disruption. His gaze rested on Waylon’s trembling and pale figure, that gaze boring into him. “Your heart is too loud darling. You’re interfering with my prey.” He growled, stalking over and cupping a hand over Waylon’s cheek. The action was supposed to be a gesture of comfort but it only made Waylon flinch away even more.

 

Eddie snarled and snatched up the smaller blonde male by the chain, gripping close to the D ring on the collar and forcing Waylon to face him. Of course the intended result was lost due to the blindfold but Eddie didn’t seem to care. The sound of Waylon’s heartbeat was far too loud in the room. Eddie was far too honed into the lifepulse of his pet to notice the girl’s frightened heartbeat. When Eddie moved, yanking Waylon forward so he was on his hands and knees, being pulled to the edge of the bed and knocking the bedding off the ledge and onto the floor. He yelped, struggling against Eddie as he choked and gasped, pulling against the grip. “E-...ddie..-Ah! Ack!” Waylon choked out. “St-....op. Stah!” He was jerked forward harshly, almost falling off the bed with the loss of balance. His neck was craned harshly in an odd angle, causing pain to force it’s way down his spine. Waylon gritted his teeth and tugged weakly, pressing against Eddie’ broad powerful chest.

 

The girl took the opportunity of the distraction to slip out from under the bed and bolt out of the room. Eddie threw Waylon back, almost causing him to roll off the mattress and slide into the headboard in an attempt to catch himself. The thud of it against the wall from the force was overcome with Waylon’s own painful coughing and gasps. A scream exploded from outside the room that broke abruptly into a gurgled cry and a myriad of wet squelching sounds. Liquid dripping on wood came with heavy breathing and the metallic scent of blood permeating the air. A low animalistic growl rumbled from the male’s chest, inhuman and terrifying.

 

Waylon felt those eyes focus on him after several minutes had past. He heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor before dropping onto the broken door. The hinges twitched from the force before it settled into silence. The smaller blonde had nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide or defend himself. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what had just happened. His mind creating the image in his head for him. He struggled for air, the panic rising in his chest was all too real. Inescapable and desperate. He felt like he was suffocating. His chest heaving quickly yet each breath was a short gasp. His lungs burned as he grasped at the bedding. Twisting fingers as a cold shock ran through him. He was pale and clammy, a bead of sweat rolling down his spine as he struggled.

 

At first the vampire didn’t realize what was happening. He assumed his pet was just afraid. They were all afraid of him. He curled his lips back into a sneer as he opened his mouth to speak. Barbed words lacing his tongue when he noticed something troubling. Waylon’s body wasn’t just shaking from fear. His adrenaline had spiked and his instinctive flight response was active but there was something more. Waylon’s body writhed, he grabbed at the clothing, ripping at his chest, clawing at the fabric and leather around his neck. He was acting wrong for it to just be fear. Then he heard it. The racing of Waylon’s heart. It was too fast. He could hear the way Waylon’s lungs struggled to inflate within his chest. The frantic movements only further proved the issue. All forms of his hunger and anger were diminished as he closed the space between him and his pet. Pulling Waylon into his arms as he removed the collar from around his neck, throwing it and the chain off to the side to drop to the floor with a heavy thunk.

 

A sob broke out of Waylon’s chest when he felt the tight embrace around his body. He could smell the blood, the scent was overwhelming, making him stiffen up and whimper. Eddie scooped Waylon up into his arms, carrying his pet into the next room over. He didn’t have much knowledge in how to handle situations like these but he knew some things that help calm humans. He held Waylon to his chest using one arm while the other stepped into the open glass shower of the bathroom. He used his free hand to turn on the water to a light spray that resembled rain, it was cold but not too cold. He didn’t even bother taking their clothing off as he stepped within, carefully sitting Waylon down to sit on the floor as the water poured down over them like a rainstorm. The smell of blood quickly washed away as more familiar scents and senses we piqued. The water made the residual scent of the herbal soaps fill the space. The feeling of rain running over his skin and dripping from his hair was comforting. It gave him something new to focus on. To think about. Something that wasn’t blood.

 

It reminded him of his childhood. Of all the times him and his best friend played out in the rain, to their mother's’ dismay. It was Waylon’s favorite thing in the entire world, next to the feel of the wind rushing past him as he rode his bike down steep inclines out on dirt trails back home.

 

Eddie’s hand gently caressed Waylon’s cheek as the male started working through the distress he was currently suffering. The vampire didn’t know how to console his pet, resigning to simply stroking his fingers through the male’s hair in loving gestures and to keep the blonde locks from overrunning his face with water trails. “You’re doing good darling. Keep breathing. Slow deep breathes.” Eddie cooed softly.

 

When the blonde was somewhat calmed down, Eddie pulled him over into his lap, both of them sitting on the floor of the shower, Eddie sitting with his back against the wall with his expensive suit being ruined by all the cold water, yet he didn’t care. He was more worried about the safety of his pet. “I’m sorry darling. I didn’t mean to frighten you like that.” He gently cupped Waylon’s chin and tilted it up so he could leave a gentle kiss on Waylon’s forehead. “I didn’t mean you any harm. It’s all my fault. You weren’t in the wrong, I promise.”

 

Waylon sniffled, shivering a little bit in Eddie’s arms as he let the male move him however he pleased. His chest would tremble with a the occasional shuddering breath and his head hurt, feeling far too heavy to hold up. He rested it against Eddie’s shoulder and sniffled again. A slight hiccup disturbing the soft sounds as Eddie continued to stroke his hands over Waylon’s hair, careful not to disturb the rather waterlogged bandages. Eddie leaned forward, careful not to disrupt Waylon’s comfortable position against his chest as he hit the lever and shut the water off. The quiet sounds of dripping from the shower head and the last of the water rushing down the drain was all that was left.

 

He leaned back once more, resuming his previous spot until Waylon started to shiver a bit more noticeably. “Are you okay now darling?” Eddie asked, gaining a weak nod from the blonde before he lifted him up with ease bridal style in his massive muscular arms. He carried Waylon to the counter and set him down, stripping both of their clothes off to land in a soggy heap within the shower to be tended to later. He carefully unwrapped the bandaging from Waylon’s head to peer down at the pale features.

 

“You can open your eyes darling.” Eddie murmured, kissing Waylon’s forehead lightly before drawing back to gaze into red rimmed pale blue eyes. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared, feeling as if he were gazing into a set of precious gems. It was a shame that their beauty was disrupted by the agitation but he didn’t mind all that much. He could live with it. He gently caressed the side of Waylon’s cheek, stroking his thumb over his jawbone in a caring manner. Waylon shivered again as cold water droplets streaked down his spine. Eddie finished removing their boxers so both men were completely naked in the bathroom before grabbing two large fluffy towels and wrapping Waylon up in one. He took a moment to wrap one around his own waist to lessen the discomfort in the air before returning to rub the smaller male dry. Waylon felt like a four year old kid again but for once he didn’t mind. He was too emotionally drained to argue or feel angry. He let the male do as he pleased. Drying out his hair with maternal precision before being wrapped up in the warmth once more and pulled back up into strong arms.

 

Eddie carried his pet back into the bedroom, the lights at the moment were off in the room which Waylon was somewhat reassured by. At least he wouldn’t have to see the mess that was made or the door. Actually, much of the house was dark and looking at the one wall, Waylon noticed the slight change in lighting as the darkened interior met the fractionally lighter exterior of the outdoors. Wherever they were, there wasn’t any street lights or houses around and it was late at night.

 

Waylon was very carefully sat down onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge as the male let go of him, checking to ensure Waylon was alright to stay upright before disappearing from the room. He returned a minute or so later with a pair of boxers on. He had another pair in hand and helped shimmy them up Waylon’s legs to cover him. Their towels were disposed of, meaning tossed off to the side in a heap on the floor just like everything else as Eddie gathered him up in his arms and tucked them both beneath the blankets of the bedding. The vampire’s body pressed up against Waylon’s, chest to chest. The male was uncomfortable with it but only because of the cold they both now shared. It took some time before he started to warm up but Eddie didn’t mind. Finding that only furthered the excuse for them to spoon like this. Waylon dipped his head down to bury his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. The gesture wasn’t intentional but he was desperate for comfort and affection. Even at the hands of a monster.

 

Eddie pressed his nose into Waylon’s hair and took a long slow deep breath, inspecting the scent as he considered the state of healing of the male’s wounds. To his relief, the blonde was almost completely healed. The wound was less noticeable and closed up, but the scarring was setting in. Getting over the slight pink hue of fresh flesh. “I’m sorry my darling.” He murmured into his hair, causing Waylon to lift his head and look up at the vampire. In the darkness, those blue orbs glowed inhumanly, the gaze which was fixed on him spurred a quick pace within his chest, a fluttering of his heart that was conflicting to him. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. Unbeknownst to Waylon, Eddie could see him clear as day. The soft flush that rested on cold pale cheeks, slowly regaining their heat. The flutter of his heart within his chest that was far too delightful to hear every time he looked at him.

 

“You have something on your mind darling?” He asked softly. His fingers skirting through Waylon’s soft blonde locks. They were drying quickly and giving him an even more cuter fluffier look that furthered Eddie’s adoration for his pet.

 

Waylon shifted a bit beside Eddie, tilting his head down to fiddle with the sheets draped over them. His fingers rubbing the edges between the pads of his fingertips. He chewed on his lip until there was blood sprouting from the broken skin.  He made a soft grunt before opening his mouth to speak. “I-I don’t wa-want you to eat pe-people any...more.” Waylon stuttered out nervously. He was scared as to how Eddie would receive this request. He was already bracing for the creature’s anger but instead his chin was hook and raised to meet those glowing blue orbs.

 

Eddie’s brows were furrowed together in confusion as he stared down at his pet. “You don’t like me hurting people. I understand that darling, but I need to feed. Just like you need sustenance each day.” He curled his fingers very lightly in Waylon’s hair, ruffling up the tufts of fluff as if he were some long haired canine looking for a good head scratching. He combed his fingers through Waylon’s shaggy locks, combing back his bangs before giving a soft sigh. “If I could change that darling, I would. God, I would.”

 

“Y-you can….use me.” The words were soft, Waylon’s pale blue orbs were turned up to stare at those glowing globes of predatory light. He felt like he was staring down a massive predatory feline that was contemplating rather he should chase the caged bird or the little mice that scurry about the alleys.

 

“You-? Darling I-”

 

“Please...Eddie. No more. No more killing.” Waylon’s voice trembled. His lip quivered as his heart sped up with his nerves. He was scared to death that this request will lead to his own demise but there was little he could do. It was either death or continuing to play the captive pet to a monster of legend.


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon gives his blood to Eddie. Eddie has more ideas for his pet.

Silence befell the narrow space between them. Eddie’s jaw went slack in utter disbelief at what his pet was proposing. He understood the reason for it, the smaller male was far too innocent for such a filthy world such as this and he had been fighting his urges to just devour the little minx from day one. He wanted him, god he wanted him so badly but all those years of feeding recklessly on the whores and trash of society, he had little self-control once the fangs came out. His thirst was overwhelming and he feared he might lose the adorable little blonde in the process. Before he didn’t care what became of those he fed from. They did the world a whole lot better being erased from the face of it but Waylon, his sweet little pet. He stroked his fingers through the male’s hair gently. Lovingly. “You don’t know what you’re asking for darling. You could be killed.”

 

“I don’t care.” That was a lie. He was terrified of the prospect of losing his life over this. But he couldn’t stand by and listen to another person be harmed while he hid like a scared little bunny from the big bad wolf. “I-I want th-this.” He didn’t sound all too sure and Eddie could tell even without his special abilities.

 

He frowned momentarily, brows knitted in thought as he tried to figure out a way around this predicament. After a minute or so of silence, Eddie nodded in understanding. “Alright darling. I’ll...consider your request. We can give it a trial run. See if we can handle it. If not, I will try to find a better way to feed without harming others.” Eddie gave in if only to keep from upsetting his pet. The rapid heartbeat in Waylon’s chest was like ringing a dinner bell in Eddie’s mind and it took all of his self control to not feed. “For now darling, get some rest. We can continue this conversation tomorrow.” He reached up, gingerly stroking Waylon’s cheek lovingly before letting his hand fall to the mattress, his blue orbs watching his pet in the darkness as the blonde accepted the larger predator’s words.

  


Once Waylon was sound asleep for the night, Eddie silently slipped away, leaving his pet unchained on the bed. He picked up the collar and returned it to Waylon’s neck, the chain gathered up and set aside on a hook above the bed so it was out of the way. He gingerly lifted the door and simply placed a sheet over the doorway for the time being to block out most of the light that would shine into the rest of the house. The bedroom windows were locked with specialized mechanisms that had a key to them and the blinds were drawn so should the sun rise, it would not disturb the male. Eddie wasn’t sure how long he would be away for but he would try to at least be home before breakfast time.

 

Once the house was taken care of, Eddie called a friend to come and retrieve the body. The man was a mortician that he paid handsomely to dispose of the evidence. He was employed by many reputable vampires and other nonhumans for these same services and his family was well trusted. He had a private cemetery his family owned that the bodies could be buried under false names. This also helped nonhumans get around the threat of hunters. Hiding their kills and keeping themselves safe from being captured and killed themselves or worse.

 

Afterwards, he went to the nearest 24 hour pharmacy to pick up a few things. Some painkillers for one, having run low already on the stronger drugs. Since Waylon’s head was healed up, he figured he wouldn’t need anything that strong for his pet anymore. He picked up other medicines as well that might be common in a human household. With the colder season on their tail, he stocked up on a lot of normal human amenities such as cold and flu medicine, cough drops, vitamins (both drinkable and solid), iron tablets and lastly, picked up several packs of syringes and plastic tubing. Much of it was pretty easy to acquire and anything that he would need directly from  pharmacist, he would entrance the worker with his gaze and politely pay them for their troubles.

 

He walked out with an armful of bags and headed to his truck. He made several more stops that morning, one of which was back at the pet shop where he met the young girl from before. Lisa, as he recalled. They had just opened not long before his arrival and she was fixing up a series of decorative displays for animal outfits and costumes. “Good morning!” She greeted when the bell rang upon Eddie’s entry. She turned around and smiled at him with delight. “Oh, it’s you again. How’s being a pet owner so far? Did your dog like his collar?”

 

Eddie gave her a warm smile in return and nodded. “Not at first but he’s fine with it now. I was hoping to find something else now that his injury is doing better. You mentioned harnesses before, yes?”

 

“Yes, right this way.” She nodded, her dark brown ponytail bobbing with the action. Eddie followed her to the back where the leashes were. There were choke chains and harnesses as well as muzzles and running cables. Eddie looked over a few different harnesses, finding interest in one that had a long strap that ran down the spine to a second attachment and ran across the front of the chest horizontally. He tilted his head, dark blue eyes thoughtfully taking in each detail, touching the large D ring attachment. “If the size doesn’t seem right, it is adjustable to the pet.” Lisa spoke up, reaching out to show an example. Eddie’s lips pulled up into a smile at the adjustments and nodded.  He took the harness off the hook and gave the material a firm tug in his hands. “And since you stated before that your pet is a little skittish and hasn’t been feeling the best, I’d recommend a muzzle for the first few times he’s out and about until you know for certain how he’ll react to others.”

 

Eddie paused to consider this, thinking back to his sweet darling pet and his friendly disposition. He didn’t think it would really be necessary but as he looked over the muzzles on the wall, he simply couldn’t help but imagine Waylon kneeling before him like a good boy, gazing up at him in the harness and muzzle and the collar adorning his neck. Those soft pleading pale blue orbs begging for attention. It brought a giddy excitement to Eddie’s chest and a soft flush to his pale cheeks. “I think this one will do.” He said as he picked up a leather muzzle that would allow an easy view of his pet’s mouth through the leather cage like straps. “Thank you dear.”

 

“You’re welcome. Let me ring those up for you.” She chimed happily, obviously overjoyed that she was able to help the first time pet owner.

  


It was mid morning by time Waylon finally woke up, the smell of food cooking in the kitchen drew him from his daze with a grumbling empty belly. He crawled out from under the blankets and made his way towards the doorway, the sheet was a dark material that easily blocked out most of the light from filtering into the room. He pushed it aside carefully and found himself in an open floor plan with dark leathers and wood furniture and wood floors. It had the interior design of an old cabin with the windows and blinds keeping the harsh morning sun out. Instead there were mood lights that gave the place the sort of glow that came with having a few dozen candles all around. It cast shadows and depth on everything.

 

His bare feet pad across the floor, his pale blue eyes glancing down, expecting to find any signs of the body from the night before but the wood floors looked and felt freshly polished. To the point, he worried he might slip on them. There was a large oak table, hand carved from the looks of it with nature like designs fire branded into it. The kitchen was easily viewed with the wooden cabinets and matching countertops, stools and chairs. A black leather cushion added contrast to the woodsy earthen colors.

 

In the kitchen was the large familiar shape of the vampire, wearing a pair of black jogging pants, a white long sleeve shirt, his sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows with a black apron on that had smudges of white pancake mix powder smeared on it and elegant red embroidery with the words: **_Hot Stuff_ ** stitched into it. He stood over a griddle, a recipe book propped up against the wall with the tags still attached to it, looking brand new. There was a ladle in a large bowl that Eddie was using to dole out measured amounts of pancake batter onto the hot griddle. There was a bowl of freshly washed and cut strawberries set beside a plate that had a poached egg already resting on it. The steam rolling off of the fragile pale membrane over the yolk. He was humming a soft tune as he flipped the pancakes until they were golden brown on both sides. He set them onto the platter as he spoke. “Good morning darling. Take a seat. I made breakfast.”

 

Eddie was grinning as he carried the plate over to Waylon as the blonde sat down at the kitchen counter. He placed the bowl of strawberries beside it and retrieved silverware, butter and syrup for his pet. “What would you like to drink? Milk, water, orange juice or apple juice?” The larger male was eagerly awaiting Waylon’s response.

 

The younger male was a little startled by the whole scene before him, feeling as if he had walked into a dream of sorts. “Oh, um, milk please.” He said softly before looking down at the food. It looked amazing, better then most meals he’s had since going to college. His eyes scanned over the kitchen, surprised the vampire could cook. That is until he spotted the trash can tucked just under the counter next to the griddle, almost out of sight. His pale blue eyes noticed nearly two dozen burnt or terribly formed and undercooked pancakes along with a few dozen broken eggs and shells. He bit the inside of his lip to prevent the laugh from bubbling up. His eyes flicking over to the cookbook which showed step by step, how to make pancakes.

 

Waylon’s attention returned to the food as Eddie turned back from the fridge which was cleverly concealed with wood that matched the look and color of the cabinets. He had a full glass of milk in hand and set it down beside Waylon’s plate. Leaning against the counter, he smiled at his pet. “Eat up!"

 

“What’s all this for?” Waylon asked as he plopped a dollop of butter onto his pancakes and watched it melt across the top. Then drizzled some syrup around until he was satisfied. Cutting it up into bite sized pieces. They looked good, but looks can be deceiving and he didn’t think Eddie did much cooking if he needed a recipe book for something as simple as pancakes. He was pleasantly surprised with the first bite and groaned at the fluffiness of it. He figured all those trials and errors that ended up in the trash led to experience well spent.

 

“Since you have volunteered to become my source of nourishment, I did some research and found a book full of recipes with meals that help recover iron count and help improve blood production.” Eddie’s lips curled into a wide grin at the sounds and expression Waylon was making as he ate. His blonde locks were a fluffy mess of bed head that only made his pet look even more precious as he ate. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, no less. It was exciting to say the least. Especially with the collar around Waylon’s throat. “After you eat, we can wait about twenty or so minutes before I draw your blood.”

 

“Draw?” Waylon said with a hand over his mouth and a mouthful of pancake and egg.

 

“I’m not going to bite you darling. Not yet at least. I need to get used to your blood first. Going right for the vein will make me lose control. Drawing your blood every couple days should help regulate my urge to feed.” Eddie explained simply.

 

Waylon nodded slowly in understanding before swallowing his bite and reaching over for the strawberries.  “Is it possible for you to eat human food?” Waylon asked before taking a bite of a strawberry.

 

“Hm, it is but my body won’t process it very well and often makes me sick since I haven’t done it in over a century. Some vampires continue a normal routine of human food simply because of habit and boredom eating. Some say it helps the urges and others just end up gaining a lot of unwanted pounds.”

 

“Makes sense, I think.” Waylon mumbled before working his way through the rest of his breakfast in relative silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable considering the events of the night before. He was a lot less nervous as well, knowing Eddie was taking so many precautions with their new deal. After breakfast, Waylon helped Eddie clean up the kitchen if only to waste some time before they made their way to the kitchen table. Eddie directed Waylon to take a seat in the chair while he left, depositing his apron in the laundry room and grabbing the supplies from the living room coffee table. All of which Waylon could see clearly from his seat. He tapped his fingers on the table top as he waited, watching Eddie pull out the syringes and tubing, already wearing sterile blue medical gloves, given the packaging that was in the bag, Waylon noted they were latex free. He had Waylon place an arm on the table, resting a folded towel underneath to make it as comfortable as possible. He used alcohol wipes to clean up the place he desired on Waylon’s inner elbow.

 

With practiced ease, he was able to set up the blood pouch and tubing, resting it at a lower level then Waylon’s arm to allow gravity to help speed up the process. Waylon was nervous about the needle but Eddie reassured him, using a belt around Waylon’s bicep to tighten before he inserted the needle. “Just relax darling. Close your eyes, deep breathes.”

 

It took about ten minutes before a whole pint was filled. Eddie carefully removed the tubing, allowing the last of the blood to dribble down into the pouch before sealing it closed to be refrigerated later. “Stay a moment darling. I’ll be right back.” He directed before heading to the kitchen to place the pouch in a special drawer compartment away from all the other food in the refrigerator. It had an entire bottom drawer separate from the fridge that looked almost like a mini freezer. He marked the pouch with a date and time stamp before shutting it away. He disposed of the tubing and retrieved a sugary juice drink from the fridge which he returned to Waylon and sat the bottle down in front of him, cracking it open with ease first. “Drink this while I finish cleaning up.”

 

Waylon reached over with his free hand and pulled the lid off the drink before taking measured sips of it. “Will a pint be enough? I don’t think my body can produce that much frequently.” Waylon said between sips of the cold liquid.

 

“The pint will hold me for about a week. Since I’ve fed so much recently, I’m fine for a while. I won’t need to drink it for a bit. After that, I can get small vials from you every few days. As long as your body is on this diet, you shouldn’t go into anemic shock or pass out.” Eddie explained. “Your blood is healthy. I can smell it. It’s good and rich with nutrients which means your body is well cared for and should be able to hold up well.” He removed his gloves and reached a hand over to pet Waylon on the head affectionately, ruffling up the soft blonde locks into a fluffier frenzy. “Don’t worry about it. Drink up. You need to regain your sugar and rest for a while.”

 

Waylon gave a soft huff and then sighed, giving in to the vampires words. The male obviously knew quite a bit about this field and it was rightfully so. He sipped at his drink until Eddie had him cleaned up and patched up the needle mark. He was deposited on the plush cushioned couch with a blanket draped over him and the t.v on. Giving the appearance of normalcy as the vampire tended to his pet lovingly.


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is on the hunt.

“Come on Waylon, pick up.” Miles mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his dark brown locks, a tangled mess of sleeplessness and bed head mixed together. His eyes were dark and tired, weary green orbs staring down at the brightly lit screen showing a single number and the caller ID: _Way Way_. The photo that backed it up was a picture of the brunette with an arm wrapped around his blonde haired best friend. They were kids, barely into their teenages years, causing trouble at their first high school football game. While working for the school newspaper, they got in free and were having the time of their life while Miles snapped photos in between quarters and they got some good footage on the halftime show. Waylon holding his notebook up to write down notes and information mentioned by the announcer.

 

Miles cursed loudly as the call was sent to voicemail for the twentieth time this week. He stared at the picture taking up the entirety of his phone screen before it turned black and he shoved it into his pocket. He huffed a sigh and ran his hands over his face, burying them there for a few heartbeats as he closed his emerald eyes and searched his memory for the smallest clue as to where his friend had gone. It had been about six whole days since he last saw his best friend. The friday before their classes ended, Waylon was supposed to help out another one of their old classmates from the previous semester, something about new music equipment and lighting program. He tried to think of the name of the establishment Waylon had mentioned yet it remained lost to his thoughts. He curled his fingers into fists and growled, heavy with the urge to hit something, and hard.

 

He took a deep breath and sighed, looking around at his surroundings. He had just left their dormitory with the intention to look or try to get better service then the dorm allowed. Yet it was all for naught. He had not a single lead. He checked Waylon’s dorm room but there was no sign of him coming or going. He stopped in the day before to speak with one of Waylon’s professors to see if the young blonde had appeared in class. The professor seemed concerned since the tech student never missed class, was never late either and if he was gone for any reason at all, he would notify with an email and request his work be sent to him. He never missed an assignment either. He was the model student and that was saying something considering how college goes. Miles even tried looking for Waylon’s bike but that wasn’t in it’s usual place either and his tracking app on his cell phone didn’t work since it was turned off. The last location it blipped at was the bike paths through town and that was last friday night.

 

The young brunette sighed and started for the parking lot where his jeep awaited him. The red coloring making it stick out compared to all the other darker colored vehicles in the student parking lot. Climbing up into it, he started the jeep but before he could pull out, his phone range. He scrambled to dig it out of his pocket and didn’t even give the screen a glance as he hit accept. “Waylon?!”

 

He blurted into the speaker only to receive an awkward silence then a curt. “No.”

 

Miles pulled the phone away from his face and frowned at it. Not recognizing the number whatsoever. “Who is this?” He grumbled.

 

“I heard you were looking for Waylon. One of my patrons mentioned it last night. Last I saw him, he was helping out at the club with some of our programing. I was working the bar that night, watching him fiddle with the set up.” The voice continued without really answering Miles question but this was still just as good.

 

“Did anything seem out of the ordinary? Was he acting strange or anything?” Miles asked quickly, reaching for a notepad in the glove compartment and pulling it open to a clean page. He scrambled for a pen from his center console and held it poised to start writing any key information.

 

There was a thoughtful pause before the voice spoke again. “Not that I could tell. He looked pretty damn tired to be honest. He didn’t drink a drop of alcohol. Just had a few sodas while he worked and he got everything done but the final testing. He was supposed to come in Saturday afternoon to finish that up but he never showed up. I tried calling him but he never answered. I thought he might have overslept or something else came up.’ They explained.

 

“Was there anyone else present, anyone he might have left with or mentioned? Or did he mention where he was going?” Miles said as he jotted down a few notes in chicken scratch.

 

“No. He said he was heading home to crash. It was still pretty early for the evening though. About seven o’clock or so. I was worried about him riding his bike alone with it getting dark so soon. I offered to call a taxi but he declined. It was early enough in the day that there wasn’t really anyone else present. Well, except one other patron but he left before Waylon did.” The voice paused for a bit then spoke up. “Come to think of it, one of our dancers disappeared too. A few of the girls thought she left early cause she wasn’t feeling good. She was working one of the tables where that man was. Thought she worked long enough to get the tip then headed out.”

 

“Did she talk with Waylon at all?” Miles asked.

 

The mic crackled as the phone was shifted on the other end of the line as if the person had changed shoulders or was holding it between shoulder and ear. “No, he sat right at the bar. Didn’t talk to anyone but me. She was on the other end of the room at the time working.”

 

“What about this man? Did he seem strange at all? What did he look like? Have you seen him before?” Miles wrote quickly, filling a page before moving to the next.

 

“Hmm...he seemed like a nice cleaned up gentleman. He ordered a drink, watched the girl dance for a bit and when the show was over, he left. He wore a nice expensive suit,all black with a red scarf I think. He never took any of it off despite the place being hot as hell inside. He seemed nice enough, had manners but kind of creeped me out. Don’t get his kind around here much, especially with it being a college town.” The voice explained. “I think he’s only come around once or twice before. Usually shows up once every couple weeks I think. Kind of easy to spot in a crowd ya know.”

 

“Does he ever leave or show up with anybody?” Miles inquired, starting to run out of space on his second page, filling it up with ink marks and bullet points.

 

“Not that I can recall.” The voice said softly, a hum of thought followed before it sighed. “I think that’s about all I know. If I remember anything more I’ll let you know.”

 

“Alright. Thank you for the call. I really appreciate it.” Miles said with a weary cheerfulness as he set the notepad aside onto the seat beside him.  They bid goodbye and Miles was left gripping the steering wheel of the jeep and resting his head against it. “Fuuuucccckkk!” Miles groaned deeply. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He sat up and smacked the steering wheel in a fit of frustration. “God damnit Waylon! Where the fuck did you go?” He hated having more questions than answers. It got him nowhere. He wasn’t even sure of the girl going missing would be connected to Waylon at all. The blonde male was struggling to try and rekindle a relationship with his ex-girlfriend Lisa so he certainly wouldn’t be out chasing skirts, especially not the kind that dances at clubs. That was more of Miles’ prey then Waylon’s.

 

Then this mystery man, there was something about it that struck a chord with Miles. Made his stomach clench and knot up and a static shiver roll through him. It was instinctive so to speak, this feeling. The kind he gets when he _knows_ it’s a scent to follow. He just wasn’t sure where the hell he was supposed to start following it at. He gave his phone another glance and sighed, Speaking of ex’s, he needed to stop by and see Lisa. He could just hope she’s heard from Waylon in the last couple weeks. He knew they weren’t speaking at the moment but if Waylon was in trouble and he couldn’t talk to Miles, he would always go to Lisa.

  
  


“Just a moment!” A sing song voice greeted as the small bell at the door to the pet store chimed pleasantly. “I’ll be right with you. Feel free to look around.”  The brunette girl stood by a display, adjusting the sale banner above it and fixing up some pamphlets on proper pet care for the coming change of seasons. She turned around to greet the patrons only to frown as hazel eyes met the familiar green of the wanna-be journalist. “Oh, it’s just you Miles. What’s wrong? You finally get a goldfish? No, you seem more like the chihuahua type. Loud and yappy.” She jabbed.

 

“Ouch, that hurts Lisa, it really does.” He placed a hand over his heart and feigned pain. “No, I didn’t get a pet. I’m here about Waylon.”

 

Lisa folded her arms across her chest and huffed a stray brown lock out of her field of vision and glared at Miles. “I already told him I’m not giving him a second chance and if he thinks sending you over here will make me change my mind, he’s dead wrong. In fact, it has the opposite effect.” She glared at miles with daggers in her eyes, meeting his tired worn out gaze. This was a very common exchange between them but Miles wasn’t in the mood for another scene of Days of our Lives.

 

“Will you grow the fuck up, Lisa.” Miles growled, catching the smaller girl off guard and further instilled the glare in those hazel eyes. “I’m here because Waylon’s gone missing. No one has seen or heard from him in almost a week and he isn’t answering his phone.”

 

That really took Lisa off guard and her tense posture visibly relaxed, her gaze softening at the mention as concern bubbled up in them. “Wh-what? You gotta be joking right? Tell me this is another one of your tasteless jokes.” She said, her voice a little unsteady.

 

“Afraid not. I’ve been looking everywhere for days with no good leads. He hasn’t shown up to any of his classes, hasn’t contacted his professors, hell, I even called the local hospital to make sure he wasn’t checked in there from some accident.” Miles sighed.

 

The bell at the entrance chimed softly and Lisa leaned past Miles to give a brief greeting before returning her gaze to her ex’s best friend. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before speaking again. “I haven’t heard from him in almost a month. He tried to make things right but….” She exhaled softly before looking back up at the pair of emerald eyes. Noticing the unusually dark circles beneath and she knew whatever she was feeling that moment was nothing compared to what Miles was going through. Lisa had known Waylon since they started college, having met at orientation. But Miles and Waylon have been together since elementary school. They were practically inseparable and were like brothers. That made Lisa jealous and Waylon’s inability to go anywhere or do anything without the third wheel attached at the hip was what made their relationship break. Lisa couldn’t stand it, but now, Miles was stringing himself out just to find his friend. “Did you speak to the police?”

 

“I filed a report but they wouldn’t investigate it for a couple of days. Said he probably ran off or dropped out without notice. Said it happens a lot during college.” Miles grumbled. “They won’t listen to a damn thing i have to say when I tell them Waylon isn’t like that. Apparently I’m too young to understand.”

 

“What about your dad?” Lisa asked.

 

“My dad? Why?” Miles was puzzled as to what the girl was getting at.

 

Lisa shrugged. “Doesn’t he, you know, have contacts all around or something? Wasn’t he a cop of sorts?”

 

“Of sorts...he was an private investigator.” Miles murmured, he shifted uneasily in place. His father wasn’t _just_ a private investigator. He handled _special_ circumstances and peculiar incidences. What the normal PD couldn’t handle or explain. He’d take care of it and it would all get swept under the rug, all hush hush. But that was years ago and his father was dead now. Died in his sleep. Spends his life working in deadly high risk cases and situations, gets taken down by poor cholesterol and too much shitty coffee. Heart just couldn’t take it anymore. Leaving Miles to carry on the sleuthing legacy but he lacked the contacts and influence his father carried and apparently that wasn’t something a kid could inherit. Which was a shame. He could really use that right about now.

 

“There’s nothing that could help. Tossing his name around won’t get me anywhere except booted out and whatever connections he has weren’t passed on to me sadly enough.” Miles grunted and Lisa gave another sigh. Her arms folded in front of her as she looked down at her feet, trying to think.

 

“Do you have a lead or a clue?” Lisa asked in a quieter voice, becoming more meek as time passed and this information settled in. The reality of what was happening and that Waylon might be….she shook her head and dismissed the thought. Reminding herself to be positive about it.

 

Miles shifted in place and looked over at a display of dog collars. Reaching out a hand to flick at the ID tag hanging off of one. “Apparently there was a strange guy hanging out around the place Waylon was last seen at. He disappeared right before Waylon left and another girl, an employee went missing at the same time. Nobody knows where any of them went but they all vanished about the same time. Or at least that’s what the bartender said.”

 

“Bartender? Seriously?” Lisa frowned.

 

Miles narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. “He was working on a program for the club. The bartender hired him for some extra cash on the side.” Miles stated flatly, seeing Lisa’s expression relax a bit. That just further infuriated the taller male. “He may have been broken up about you ditching him Lisa, but he’s not the kind of person to just run off and drink himself stupid. He pined over you for weeks and I had to deal with that bullshit. I wouldn’t even be talking to you right now if it wasn’t serious and Waylon’s life might be at risk.” Miles growled, his fingers curling into fists at his side. “Obviously this was a dead end as well. I’m just wasting my fucking time. Have a good day Lisa.” Miles turned, not giving the young woman or the hurt expression that washed over her features a second thought before he marched off out of the store. Leaving her to tend to her patrons in peace and hopefully make her feel like shit in the process. In Miles’ opinion, she deserved it after what she did to his friend.

 


	8. I Know I'm A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon and Eddie have some one on one time together. Waylon is adjusting to life with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the fan video 'Dear Rabbit' for The Young Heretic's song 'I Know I'm A Wolf' Because Waylon is like a bunny rabbit and Eddie is the big bad wolfy. 
> 
> Leave me a comment below on what you think. I look forward to your guy's feedback! ^.^

Waylon was not expecting this outcome. It was downright the most humiliating thing Eddie has put him through by far and he couldn’t help the burning shame that rose to his features and colored his cheeks. He was currently kneeling at Eddie’s feet in just a pair of boxers. A black harness was slipped over his body and the collar rest at his throat. He had a muzzle on over his face and there was a leash attached to the collar. Eddie was seated in the armchair with a pleased smile spread across his lips and flashing his brilliant teeth, practically humming with his excitement at seeing his pet all decked out in his gifts.

 

Eddie himself was in a simple dark pair of slacks and a white button up long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up neatly to the elbow. His hand held the loop of the leash lazily as he eyed his pet. Those blue orbs devouring the simply adorable display the male’s body created. The meek timid posture that was too cute not to be charmed by and the way Waylon seemed to already submit to Eddie’s presence like the perfect little pet he was. Yes, Eddie was very pleased with his human and how he’s taken to his new life so far. Their relationship held less fear in it, especially now that Eddie promised not to feed on others anymore.

 

Waylon seemed more relaxed around him. His attention on the small blonde male could still get his heart racing but Eddie figured that was because an apex predator was present and his cute little pet knew he was at the bottom of the food chain between the two of them. It was instinctive and one couldn’t deny instinct. Eddie knew that better than anyone else.

 

He wove his fingers through Waylon’s soft blonde locks with gentle affectionate strokes, fingers splaying through them as he drew the long strands back out of Waylon’s face. Combing it back a bit to reveal those soft pale blue eyes. At first, Eddie feared the look in those eyes. Had dreaded gazing into them, expecting to find disgust and hatred. But now that he was truly meeting them truly for the first time, he found he loved these soft brilliant jewels. Their innocence was astounding. There was no disdain or fear in them. The additional flush on Waylon’s cheeks helped bring out the brightness in his gaze and it pulled the corners of Eddie’s lips into a fond smile. “You’re such a good boy.” He purred.

 

Waylon had closed his eyes after a moment, taking in the soft touches from the vampire. The gentleness of every interaction. He felt no ill will or fear in this moment. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, when the change had happened but he found he enjoyed it all the same. His heart fluttered at the affectionate praises from the larger man. Leaning closer to feel those strong hands embrace his cheek, the thumb stroking across his cheekbone in small gentle motions. His embarrassment forgotten for the moment as he craved this affection. This attention he had gone so long without. These feelings burning in his chest that he had yearned to reignite with Lisa but she denied his advances and left him feeling dissatisfied and abandoned after each encounter. He would give her the world and she would offer him nothing in return. Not even the most fleeting of kisses or a whisper of a touch to his skin. He felt starved of it. Yet here, he found the attention he’s yearned for in the presence of a man who wasn’t even human.

 

 _‘So cute.’_ Eddie thought to himself as he gazed upon his pet and smiled. He gripped the leash in hand and pulled his free hand away after a curt pat on the head. “Come on darling. Let’s go for a walk.” He chimed softly. Waylon shuffled back a bit to give Eddie space to get up and started to crawl along behind him, following the leash. There was slack in it so he wasn’t being dragged along by the end of the rope. Eddie didn’t make him crawl very far, just a short trail around the living room and then headed into the bedroom. Once they were there, he stopped Waylon near the bed with a pat on the head. “Stay.” Eddie murmured, remembering the book on training a dog, how it described giving commands and following it with praise.

 

He unclipped the leash from Waylon’s collar and sat it on the nightstand before scooping his pet up into his arms, holding him so he was facing his body, cradling him against his chest and adjusting Waylon’s legs to rest on either side of his hips. He smiled, sitting back on the bed and moving so he was laying down in the center of it, Waylon’s body held to his chest. The blonde’s head resting on his shoulder as he resumed stroking his hair affectionately. Leaning close enough to kiss his forehead. “You’re such a good boy.” He cooed.

 

Waylon was confused and definitely conflicted by the feelings these commands and actions spurred inside his chest. It was embarrassing, humiliating and a bit condescending but he also found he enjoyed it. The subtle praise for doing something right. As silly as that sounded, he felt so unappreciated before, his attempts to please everyone without any acknowledgement of his actions. It lessened his desire to want to please others and to do the things he should. All in all, he was lacking motivation and he was just so tired of it all. Of struggling with the day to day. Having even the smallest bit of acknowledgement would justify continuing on. As ridiculous as that was, Waylon needed this.

 

He wanted it so badly. To be praised, even for the smallest thing like obeying the command to stay and to follow. To be touched and pet and loved. To be held like this in return without having to initiate it in the first place. There was no demand that he be the most masculine presence, that he wasn’t allowed to show the slightest bit of vulnerability. For once, there was no standard and Waylon found relief in that. Even though a part of him felt his pride take a hit, he knew he would recover from it. For now, he just wanted to wallow in the affection while he could. He wanted to savor every second of it and remember what it’s like to do something without the fear of being reprimanded or overlooked striking him so hard. Like this, there was no failure to act appropriately. No guidelines.

 

Waylon closed his eyes and let the gentle touches coax at his mind. Sneaking tendrils spread throughout his body, relaxing it until he was limp against Eddie’s chest, his own chest rising and falling slowly. Submitting to a delicate slumber in the vampire’s arms. A soft smile pulling at Eddie’s features, a fond expression, relaxed and adoring continued to stroke over Waylon’s body even as his pet slept. His fingers dancing across his back, sliding over his spine and around the straps of the harness. Trailing lightly over the bony ridge of his back and following the dips of flesh near his shoulders and the nape of his neck. It even trailed further down to his hips, where his spine dips down to his tailbone and then...Eddie stopped right there. Right on the hem of Waylon’s boxers. His fingers withdrew their advances and returned to simple attention to his pet’s hair, soon resting his hand in Waylon’s hair and giving a soft exhale. Content to stay like this, with his pet so close. Unafraid and accepting of his approach.

  


 

 

By the time Waylon awoke, it was nearing evening. The sky was darker, clouded over as storms approached. His head was cradled by a nest of pillows and blankets were layered over his lithe form. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position with a blanket hanging off his shoulders, pulling it back up around himself as it threatened to fall off completely. He gave a yawn and moved to the edge of the bed, placing his foot down to the cooler wooden boards.

 

He gave himself a glance as he passed by the bathroom, the door open and the mirror showing him his reflection in return. The harness had been removed, leaving only the collar at his throat. His muzzle was gone as well and his hair was a bit in disarray, causing Waylon to swipe his fingers through it out of habit to fix it. The long blonde locks falling in front of his eyes once more. He had a pair of dark blue shorts on over his boxers and the blanket provided an extra bit of warmth. He assumed Eddie was afraid to disturb him from his sleep so he forewent the shirt.

 

He continued on to the rest of the house but it remained dark, aside from the occasional lamp light in each room. Just enough to see around the house without being harsh in the impending darkness. It was needed already with the thick cloud coverage and the distant rumble of thunder. In the kitchen there was a single piece of paper on the clean and otherwise empty counter tops. Waylon approached and gave it a glance to find a note scrawled across it.

 

_**My Darling Pet,** _

__

_**I shall be late in my return this evening. There is dinner in the fridge that can be warmed up. No need to wait up for me. I will return by morning at the latest.** _

__

_**~With eternal love,** _

_**Eddie** _

  


Waylon wasn’t expecting a note, since Eddie usually just left of his own accord without a notice of his absence. He wondered idly if this meant he was trusting Waylon more with handling himself or he didn’t fear the college student might make a break for it and flee. Strangely enough, Waylon had no desire to flee. He gave the note a soft smile and continued to the fridge to heat up the meal. Which to Waylon’s amusement was a store bought ready to cook dinner one would get at the deli.

 

It was almost comical with all the healthy foods involved since he normally only ever saw junk food at those counters and there seemed to be a little bit of everything on the platter as if Eddie wasn’t certain what Waylon would like to eat. Three different kinds of vegetables; broccoli, carrots and corn,  two different kinds of meat; one pork and the other chicken, there was potatos done two ways, and two different kinds of pasta, one with a vinegar based marinade and one was mac n’ cheese. And then there was bread in a side dish that had a sticky note with an arrow showing it went with the main meal. A few simple slices of homemade wheat bread and then a sweet bread with a cinnamon glaze baked into it.

 

It reminded him of nights when he and Miles would get drunk in high school and end up home, hungry and pursuing the pantry for anything they could find. Literally, anything was game and it often ended up in indecision and a little bit of whatever they could get their hands on. It often turned into a smorgasbord of food that would keep them busy and grazing for hours until they puked their guts up from overeating and overdrinking.  Waylon pulled the food out and nuked it for a bit in the microwave, rummaging around in the fridge to find something to drink and coming up successful with the same sugary juice drink Eddie provided for him the day before.

  


Meanwhile, the male was off prowling the streets as per his usual routine only this time he wasn’t doing it out of hunger. It was just a relaxing stroll through his day that he found peace in. Even more so as he popped in and out of stores to look through items he thought Waylon would like. He was in a grand mood and desperately wanted to spoil his pet with whatever delights he could.  Today he didn’t wear his usual red scarf, with the forecast bringing on a tremendous storm, the streets were dark and mostly empty as people rushed to get home before it.

 

He had an umbrella to shield himself from the lingering rays of light that would occasionally break the cloud coverage in choice areas but it was only briefly. He handled it more as if it were a cane to walk about with. He wore his black leather gloves to avoid any unnecessary interactions with anything a human might carry in with them when touching other surfaces. Not wanting an unsavory reaction in public should he come in contact with something he was weak against. Such as silver or his far too mundane allergy to latex. Something that would follow him for eternity.

 

His black coat and dark slacks added to his out of place mysterious appeal and had drawn the attention of more than a few college girls working behind the desks of each establishment. He would greet them with a gentle smile, putting on a show of friendliness when they were about the last thing he wanted the attention of. Several would come to him and ask if he needs any assistance and despite declining the offer, they would still linger and provide unnecessary and often nerve grating advice about things he didn’t ask about. When looking through clothing or small cute items such as some stuffed animals that were on display simply out of contemplation, they would inquire about his love life, if he had a girlfriend/wife/ significant other or even a daughter of sorts. He could decline each question with a polite smile.

 

“I’m just looking for a gift. Not quite sure what they like but I’ll know it when I see it.” The statement was supposed to dissuade them but it seemed that was the key phrase to summon a slew of college age female clerks and they would disperse to scatter through the store and bring back all sorts of items, none of which were useful and almost all were feminine and none would match Waylon’s fair complexion or his blonde locks, it would get in the way of his pearly blue eyes or just looked plain old gaudy. Some outfits brought up wouldn’t show off his pet’s lithe frame or slender hips.

 

Some of the objects and toys they offered didn’t seem like anything Waylon would find amusing and the makeup idea just made Eddie’s stomach lurch. His darling pet excelled with his natural beauty. Eddie couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to cover it with perfumed scents and fabricated colors that looked far from natural despite the advertising. His darling was a goddess, not some party clown. It took everything in Eddie’s centuries of patience and experience to force a smile and politely decline each offering and inquiry. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I see anything they would like. Thank you for your assistance ladies.” He bid them farewell and ventured off to yet another store, preferably with less female staff.

 

It wasn’t long before Eddie found himself wandering the streets until he found a clothing shop that specializes in specialty outfits and mostly it was a japanese cultural and cosplay store. But what caught Eddie’s eye was the kimono’s shown in the store windows, with the time of the year, a lot of cosplay conventions were kicking into full swing and the campus actually flaunted a couple throughout the year spurred on by some of the cultural clubs that they provided. With the large amount of asian population and culture in this section of the country due to the immigration throughout history, there was an abundance of shops like these that had steady business and easily thrived as popular american culture greedily devoured whatever asian icons or media was out there.

 

He slipped through the doorway and was greeted with the scent of soothing incense and the more natural fragrance of cherry blossoms as a few different workers milled about, double checking displays and fixing the already perfect and immaculate set up for their clothing. It was OCD with how neat and clean everything was. The music that played through the speakers was soft and melodious, the voices harmonizing so well with the instruments being played that he hardly realized there were words in the songs. It was the type of environment that Eddie felt at peace in. He perused the shelves, greeted with respectful smiles and slight bows by the clerks as they worked, many of them were older, middle aged or elderly. The elderly woman was working on a set of kimono’s at a back table where a myriad of silks and other fabrics were stored for patrons to pick out and customize their very own outfits. It was a very traditional type of establishment.

 

He inspected a few different displays and found an area where more childish or playful goods were being sold. There was a myriad of toys and accessories, including all different kinds of slippers that would pair well with the assortment of robes. Eddie couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips when he spotted a pair of bunny slippers that could almost be mistaken for a stuffed animal plush toy. They looked very realistic with their big floppy ears and soft fuzzy bodies though he couldn’t quite decided on the color. But when he saw them, he immediately thought of Waylon. His precious little scared bunny look, all curled up and trembling. Of course Eddie took no joy in his pet’s fears, but imagining Waylon all curled up into a ball, sound asleep and cuddled up to his chest, how timid and quiet he was. It was hard to imagine him as anything else. So flighty and easily spooked, like a little bunny. The poor thing had no claws to bare of his own and no sharp teeth to defend himself with. Eddie knew he had to protect the poor thing and bare his teeth and claws for the both of them, even if it made him out to be the big bad wolf. He’d do it for his charming little pet, without hesitation.

 

After some indecision, Eddie finally chose a set of grey bunny slippers and as he was walking towards the back where the kimono’s were, he spied a stuffed animal display with a matching grey bunny stuffy on it. It was just as realistic as the bunny slippers, the srt one would find like in a zoo gift store with anatomically correct body proportions and details, right down to the fluffy little tail and the big doe eyes. He carried both of these in his arms as he went to the back to inspect several different displays of kimono’s when he spotted a black kimono robe that was small enough to fit Waylon, if not, it had a little bit of extra space. It was solid black with an embroidered design in tiffany blue of what looked like cherry blossom petals being blown across the dark onyx silken fabric. It had a matching solid tiffany blue sash to tie around the waist.

 

Eddie reached out and gently touched the fabric and examined it from all sides, the height and shoulder size was perfect. He could already imagine Waylon wearing it around the house for him. Especially after a nice long hot bath with his pet, wrapping up in it and settling down to cuddle in bed together or on the couch as the dreary weather grows colder.  He turned to the elderly woman who was working on layering and matching fabric at the desk nearby. “Excuse me miss.” He spoke up politely, waiting a moment for the woman to look up and give him her full attention. “I would like to purchase the kimono on display here.” He informed her. Her expression spread into a large smile as she nodded and got up excitedly. She carefully folded it and placed it into a white parcel box and tied it up with ribbon nice and neatly with the sales tag attached so they could ring it up in the front for him. Eddie was delighted, eager to return home and surprise his adorable pet with gifts.


	9. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles says "Fuck the police!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates guys. This is the only one I was able to update and work on. There's a lot going on in my life right now and I have little to no motivation to write right now. And when I did, my internet has been out for almost a week so i couldn't write due to the snow and wind storms. I wish I did because I really need a distraction and an escape. This was a struggle just to crank out and it's one of the shorter chapters in this story so far. I hope you can forgive that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this so far. I really appreciate it. A lot. You have no idea how much it's helped while I'm dealing with this crap. Hopefully in the next couple days I can get some more written up.

Nearly two weeks had passed and there were no leads. Only then did the school file a missing person’s report and the police actually decided to do something about it. The professors noticed it was unusual behavior for Waylon to be missing from school for so long without contacting anybody about it. He was a devoted student and wasn’t the type to just vanish out of the blue. When the police were questioning staff and teachers, they pointed them to Miles’ direction which the officer’s visibly groaned since the same college student had been at their offices three times in one week demanding they investigate. And when they came. Miles had a big fat _‘I told you so._ ’ look on his face but refused to say much. The police pushed and pushed but Miles simply jabbed back. “I tried to tell you assholes over a week ago that my best friend had disappeared. Now, when all leads have already gone cold, you want to actually listen. So no, fuck you guys. I did some investigating on my own and nobody has seen him since the night of the friday I last saw him.”

 

The officers looked annoyed and pushed some more, wanting Miles to give a little more and even tried bluffing that he could be arrested for interfering with a police investigation. “Yeah, you mean the investigation I tried to get you guys to do but nobody would fucking listen to a college student. Somebody who’s known Waylon since fucking preschool.” Miles was furious, he folded his arms and glared the two officers down. They looked about at their wit’s end and Miles was on his last nerve. Both looked about ready to blow up at each other and it wouldn’t get anyone anywhere. Instead they ended up just letting the brunette go and reminding him to stay in the area so they can reach him if need be. Miles left them his number and walked out to his jeep. Climbing into it and heading for a drive. Needing something to get his mind off the fact that they may never find Waylon at this point. Unless it’s a dead body somewhere.

 

Miles had only made it three blocks down the street and was sitting at the first stoplight, fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel as he glared at the quickly dying light of day. He glanced at his clock and noticed how late it was, having spent most of the day at the police station. When he looked up, his gaze caught the slightest flash of black and red walking along the sidewalk. He whipped his head around in time to see the figure turn the corner, carrying an umbrella at his side and a bag hanging off the corner of his elbow, the same one that carried the umbrella. Miles made a quick slightly illegal turn from the right turn only lane, crossing over into the left turn only lane and making it through the light at a slightly higher speed that made his tires squeal on the damp asphalt.

 

The male was covered head to toe in black clothing, gloves and such. His hair slicked back neatly and the red scarf tucked around his neck to keep out the autumn chill. The man seemed to ignore the jeep trailing him as he turned another corner and headed down inbetween a couple buildings, cutting through to a community parking lot that was across the next roadway. On Monday mornings, it was a farmer’s market. But during the rest of the week it provided parking for people in the heart of the city that were going to the local businesses that line the streets instead of having the sides of the roads clogged with cars. He pulled off to the side of the street and left the jeep in a rush, following the stranger on foot. The man turned a corner and as Miles came around it, he was caught off guard. Pinned up against the wall as a pair of blue eyes sliced through him. A strong gloved hand held him by the throat as he hissed. “Why are you following me?”

 

“Yo- bastard ah!” The grip tightened as Miles squirmed, trying to pry the hand off of him, squeezing his windpipe and making it harder to breath. His feet kicked out wildly as one hand gripped the man’s arm. Before another word could be spoken by either, Miles pulled a flask from his pocket and splashed it across the man’s face. The dark haired stranger jolted back with a cry of pain, eyes closing as he pulled away, his hand on Miles threw him into the adjacent wall. Knocking the brunette’s head against the rough brickwork of the building exterior and causing him to drop the the ground in a slump.

 

Where the liquid had splashed his face, it had gained a bloodied sickly rash like quality, skin flaking off like ashes. He grabbed his things in a quick rush to get away while Miles was incapacitated. The brunette’s emerald eyes followed the shadow as he cried out. “You took my friend!” He tried to push himself upright to pursue the male but only succeeded in stumbling forward, crashing back onto his hands and knees. Glancing up as the shadow disappeared around the corner.

  
  


Night had completely fallen and Eddie had only been gone a couple hours when Waylon heard the sudden crashing entry through the door. He rushed out of the bedroom to find Eddie lying on the floor. A bag he had been carrying had fallen to the ground off to the side, from a local grocery store that Eddie frequented a lot lately. His umbrella was dropped to the side, slightly bent as if Eddie were using it for a crutch. The large male was lying face down on the floor, his gloved hands clutching at the floor as if in immense pain. When Waylon rolled him over, he gasped. One side of Eddie’s face looked burned and bloodied. The flesh was raw and both eyes were damaged. One was completely closed, unable to be opened and blood was dripping down from his other like crimson tears. The iris was distorted, almost completely burned and it was a wonder that he could even see enough to get home. “Eddie! What happened?”

 

The vampire struggled to get up, pushing past Waylon as he scrambled away across the floor. His gloves discarded along the way as he felt out his surroundings, bumping into the furniture as he gasped. “Stay back!” Waylon was left staring in disbelief and immense concern for the male.

 

He tried to approach, reaching out for Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie-” The vampire turned and pushed Waylon back sharply, putting too much power in the gesture and sending Waylon sprawling across the floor. He hit the ground with a groan, his gaze turning back up to the vampire’s who’s damaged features contorted into pain.

 

“I’m sorry. Darling I-” His voice trailed off, his fangs were showing and what little untouched blue remained in the left eye was deeply apologetic and conflicted. Meeting Waylon’s pale orbs before he scrambled back, away from Waylon. “Just stay back!” He cried out, seeking any space he could that he could find solace in, placing furniture between them and finding the only space he could to curl up in, behind the couch, between it and the wall. He tucked his knees to his chest and his arms up to himself, closing both eyes and fighting off the hunger. The primal need to feed. To heal. The substance splashed on him was holy water which made healing far harder and much more painful unless he fed. He promised Waylon he wouldn’t and he was terrified he’d break that promise of actually take a bite from his pet which he knew would only result in the blondes death.

 

Several minutes of silence passed before the couch started to shift. Eddie opened his eyes to find Waylon shimmying his small form back behind there with him. Wearing just a plain white t-shirt and dark boxers. It was what he was wearing when Eddie left him earlier that afternoon after they had a brief session of play in Waylon’s pet accessories. Waylon reached out to cradle the less damaged portion of Eddie’s face and caressed it ever so gently. “I want to help. Please let me help.” Waylon murmured, despising the fact the larger male was hurting and he was hiding away that pain. “You need to feed, right?” Waylon pressed his wrist up to Eddie’s lips, gaining a soft whimper from the vampire as he shook his head. “It’s alright. If it’s from here you won’t get as much as quickly. You won’t be able to kill me.”

 

Eddie pleaded to Waylon with his only good eye before the hunger overtook him. What little self-control he had left checked out and in a single heartbeat, Eddie’s fangs sunk into the tender pale flesh of Waylon’s wrist. The warm sweet crimson liquid bathing over his tongue and washing down his throat. Waylon gasped, biting his lip at the sharp stinging pain that was soon dulled as the larger male drank bit by bit.  The injuries on his face started to heal, bit by bit new flesh wove back over and the pristine blue returned to his eyes.

 

It was when Waylon started to feel dizzy and sluggish that Eddie finally released his wrist, pulling the male closer into his arms and instead capturing his pet’s lips with his own. Kissing Waylon deeply, hungrily and exploring his parted panting lips with his tongue. Tasting his pet bit by bit. There were only slight abrasions now that rested on his cheek. Eddie only intended to go as far as restoring his sight. The rest would heal in time. “Such an unruly pet. Not listening to your master.” Eddie purred against Waylon’s lips, parting briefly, long enough for the male to catch his breath. Pale blue eyes met Eddie’s deep watery orbs. He stroked his fingers through Waylon’s soft and silky locks. “What am I to do with you?” He mouthed at Waylon’s earlobe and jaw, following the jawline to his throat, dragging his fangs across the skin, leaving small red lines running parallel.

 

He scooped Waylon up in his arms after gathering him close to his chest. His pet’s head lolled to the side, eyes closing for a moment as he rested it against Eddie’s shoulder. Fending off the symptoms of blood loss as Eddie carried him to the bed, fixing the couch’s position with the shifting of his foot. He laid Waylon down on the bed, drawing a blanket up before sneaking another kiss from his rosy lips. Waylon closed his eyes for what felt like only a couple minutes before he opened them again, feeling the shifting of the bed as Eddie held out a warm bowl filled with a hearty soup. “Here. You need to get your strength up. Replace what you lost.” One of the sugary juice drinks sat off to the side of the bed as Eddie reached over to press the rim of the bottle ot Waylon’s lips. “Small sips. Get your sugar up. I don’t want you passing out on me now darling.”

 

Eddie had tended to Waylon, feeding him soup by spoon and making sure he drank all of the drink he brought him. Ensuring that he would be in better shape. He still couldn’t believe that Waylon willing allowed Eddie to feed from him. Eddie found it hard to stop of his own will, but even though Waylon’s blood was the best he’s had in such a long time. So clean and sweet. He was more afraid of going too far and losing Waylon, forcing him to stop once he could see again. Something in his chest had sparked an immense warmth as his pet made such a decision. Once the blonde male was nourished, he set the dishes aside on the bedside table and crawled under the sheets with his pet, drawing the drowsy male up to his chest to hold him and murmur sweet praises into those silky blonde locks. His worries about the stranger who attacked him were momentarily abated but he couldn’t ignore what the boy had said as he fled. Eddie was responsible for the loss of so many people but for this young man, he had a feeling the ‘friend’ he spoke of was his very own pet.


End file.
